GCPD - Police Criminelle (Barbara Gordon)
by LegoBatman33
Summary: Une Gotham sans Batman. Seule la Police de la ville fait face aux menaces des malfrats et c'est au cœur du Département de Police que se trouve la Section Criminelle, dans laquelle un escadron de professionnels opère sur des crimes parfois à la limite de l'irréalisme. C'est dans cette petite équipe que va arriver Barbara Gordon, une jeune femme effrontée, optimiste et persévérante.
1. Chapitre I : Fin d'une Vie

Malgré les cris stridents de cette chère Madame Jones, je ne réussis pas à me réveiller - il faut reconnaître que les cours de philosophie de terminale ne sont pas des plus intéressants - du sommeil qui me maintenait couchée sur mon bureau. C'est un autre cri qui parvint à me réveiller : celui de la sonnerie. Je me levais brusquement et fut la première à sortir de la salle. Il n'était que 10h et pourtant la journée s' annonçait d'ores et déjà longue et d'une pénibilité extrême. J'ouvris la poche supérieure de mon sac et en tirais avec frayeur mon emploi du temps. Ce morceau de papier effrayait tous les étudiants mais je dus lui faire face pour connaître mon prochain cours. Soudain mes sourcils se redressèrent, mes yeux se remplirent d'espoir et d'un coup, je poussais un cri - la vieille prof de philo aurait été fière de moi - : le cours que j'avais à présent était le sport ! C'était la matière que tout le monde aimait dans le campus et c'était mon tour d'y aller ! Je me dirigeais vers le stade en remettant la terrible feuille dans mon sac quand d'un coup je sentis quelque chose de dur me toucher et au moment où je levais la tête, j'étais assise par terre, mes feuilles de cours m'entouraient, et une autre fille était assise en face de moi.

\- Que s' est-il passé ? demandais-je en la regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas. répondit la blonde. Je regardais mon téléphone et j'ai senti quelque chose et puis... plus rien.

\- Je pense que nous nous sommes rentrés dedans. continuai-je avec un léger sourire.

\- Oh, mince alors ! reprit-elle, l'air affolé. Je suis navrée, vraiment, je...

\- Hé c'est rien ! lui dis-je en riant. T'inquiètes, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Il y avait quelque chose qui me perturbait chez elle. Alors, je feins de vouloir l'aider à ramasser ses affaires et volais discrètement une de ses feuilles.

\- Merci. dit-elle en souriant.

\- Heu... de... de rien ! repris-je en bégayant. Salut !

Je m'en allais rapidement avec sa feuille dans la poche. J'arrivais enfin au stade - avec 7 minutes d'avance au lieu de 11 minutes d'habitude - et sortis le papier de ma poche. Par chance - ou par intuition - j'étais tombé sur un contrôle. "Wow ! 19 sur 20 en dissert' de philo !" ...Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi de regarder les notes. Le plus important était le nom écrit sur la copie : Stéphanie Brown. Dans un espace de dix secondes, j'attrapais mon agenda et l'ouvris à la dernière page qui portait la mention "Mes p'tites enquêtes". Ça peut paraître un peu 'gamin' mais depuis le collège je recopie des données, des indices quelconques - j'ai même collé un chewing-gum une fois mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il ne s' agissait pas d'un indice de quoi que ce soit - et des photos. Prenez moi pour une psychopathe si vous voulez mais j'ai attrapé une paire de ciseaux, ais découpé son prénom et l'ai collé sur la dernière page... Enfin, bref. Le cours s' est passé à merveille, le reste de la journée fût d'un ennui mortel - à part le cours de physique - et je suis rentrée chez moi avec ce même ennui. Toutes mes journées se ressemblaient et je... attendez ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Ok, j'y vais. Je suis Barbara Gordon, étudiante en "section police" à Harvard, un grand lycée très impressionnant. Bon alors, là, c'est le moment où je dois me décrire physiquement donc je vais essayer de rester objective. Je suis mat de peau, j'ai des cheveux rougeâtres que je coiffe toujours en une queue de cheval, des yeux marrons, je suis assez fine et pas très grande - mais 1,68 mètres, ça se respecte ! Je rêve de devenir flic et j'ai 17 ans - et oui, j'ai sauté une classe. Mes résultats scolaires sont bons en maths, physique, sciences et sport. Que dire de plus ? Je suis extrêmement intéressée par les enquêtes - on l'aura compris -, je dors 3 heures par nuit et... ah oui, je carbure au Coca-Cola. Voilà, ça c'est moi. Nous sommes au mois de juin, le bac a lieu dans 8 jours et je ne stresse pas plus que ça - à priori. On sonna à la porte.

\- Jim Gordon ?

Un colis pour mon père ! Génial ! J'ouvris la porte, le jeune homme qui portait le paquet me dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Jim Gordon ?

\- Hum... eh bien... en fait...

\- Où est Jim Gordon ?

\- Justement... dis-je en balbutiant.

\- Ce colis est pour Jim Gordon.

\- Je suis sa femme ! déclarais-je en le coupant.

\- Signez ici. dit-il en tendant un papier, un stylo et le paquet.

Une petite signature - en fait j'ai fait un dessin de licorne vu que je ne sais faire que ça et j'ai écrit Gordon dessus - et voilà !

\- Bonne journée.

\- Pareillement ! répondis-je.

Je claquais la porte et vérifiais que personne ne regardait depuis l'extérieur. J'ouvris le colis. Ma surprise fût grande. Revolvers, menottes, torches, talkie-walkies et polystyrène - du polystyrène, trop bien ! Je comptais les armes et pris un exemplaire de chaque. J'emmenais mes "cadeaux" dans ma chambre, à l'étage, et les déposais sur mon lit. J'avais fait un trou dans le mur derrière l'armoire. C'est là que je rangeais tous les gadgets que je... comment dire... que j'empruntais à mon père. C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Des armes en tous genres, des balles, des seringues - des seringues ? -, des grenades, des tasers, des baïonnettes, des jumelles, des jumelles infrarouges, des jumelles à rayons X et des tas d'autres jumelles toutes plus inutiles et plus bizarres les unes que les autres - j'adore les jumelles à boules puantes ! Voilà. Je replaçais le placard quand on sonna de nouveau à la porte.

\- Chérie ? C'est moi !

Et m...ercredi ! Papa venait de rentrer ! Si il me voyait en train de m'amuser au lieu de travailler il... me... ferait certainement quelque chose ! Vite, je dévale les escaliers, balance des affaires de cours dans le canapé, m'y installe et pose les écouteurs sur mes oreilles au moment où il rentre. De cette manière, je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais surtout, de travailler !

\- Barbara ?

\- Hein ? dis-je en enlevant mes écouteurs. Papa !

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais. Il fît de même.

\- Comment s' est passée ta journée ? demandais-je en attrapant une bouteille de Coca.

\- Bof, la routine habituelle, un type qui agresse un vieux et de la paperasse à longueur de journée.

\- Dis, Papa. continuais-je après avoir avalé une première gorgée de Coca. Tu te souviens de ce Monsieur Brown ?

\- Le criminel ? dit-il en souriant. Bien-sûr ! Ce vieux coquin avait essayé de cambrioler le Manoir Wayne mais nous l'avions arrêté et depuis, il pourrit au fond de sa cellule !

\- Tu aurais les dossiers le concernant ?

Son visage d'un coup se ferma. Il ne souriait plus et prit un ton sévère.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, "non" ?

\- Tu ne peux pas les consulter.

\- Mais je...

\- Barbara. J'ai dit "non".

Ma journée était définitivement pourrie. Je retournais dans le canapé et bus mon Coca en lisant mes dernières pages d'agenda. Il tenta un changement de sujet.

\- Tu ne révise pas ?

\- Je connais mes cours de physique par coeur. répondis-je sèchement.

\- Et les sciences ?

\- Je sais analyser un cadavre humain. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait plus dur avec une grenouille.

\- Les maths ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de maths.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, il y avait des maths au bac et...

\- Je fais un bac spécialisé, papa. Il n'y a que le sport, les sciences et la physique au bac.

Il n'arrivait pas à me parler mais il faut dire que je voulais vraiment ce dossier et que j'étais très froide pour cette raison.

\- Tu as révisé le sport ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et souris.

\- Pas encore... répondis-je.

\- Il y a une bonne pizzeria à 12 kilomètres d'ici... déclara-t-il en souriant encore un peu plus.

\- Il est 19h. dis-je en regardant ma montre. C'est l'heure des révisions.

Nous sortîmes dehors et nous allions là où le GPS nous l'indiquait. C'était souvent le soir que nous partions courir ensemble - et quel meilleur prétexte que les révisions pour se faire une bonne pizza ?

Dans un hangar au sud de Gotham City...

\- Jim ! cria-t-elle.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... on dirait que quelqu'un a fini par venir vous sauver, commissaire...

Le hangar était vide. Il n'y avait que le commissaire Gordon, attaché à une chaise, le malfrat qui l'avait enlevé, et la jeune femme.

\- Emparez-vous d'elle !

Une horde d'hommes de main sortit de l'ombre et ils attaquèrent la jeune femme tour à tour. Elle parait leurs attaques, les frappait, les esquivait, et les envoyait au tapis, assommés. Il ne restait debout que le kidnappeur de Jim qui dégaina un canif et la menaça avec. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui quand elle se mit à faire des acrobaties pour le rejoindre. D'un coup de genou habile, elle frappa son poignet, ce qui le fit lâcher son arme qu'elle poussa avec force loin d'eux aussitôt. Il ne lui restait que ses poings pour se défendre. Elle fit une sorte de soleil et attrapa son large cou avec ses pieds et le renversa violemment. L'homme était à présent allongé, immobile. Elle détacha le commissaire et d'un coup, le mur droit du hangar s' effondra, laissant entrer des milliers de civils qui hurlaient son nom.

\- Merci, merci ! criait-elle. Merci ! Merci, merci ! Merci, merci...

\- Merci...mmmh... merci. Merci beaucoup...merc...ouaaaah !

"Aïe." Je viens de tomber de mon lit. C'est pas vrai, il y a que à moi que ça arrive, j'suis sûre ! Le sol est froid. Très froid. Un peu trop, je ferais mieux de me relever vite fait. Mon lit est un bazar sans nom. Je descends les escaliers à une vitesse de - environ - 14m/h. J'arrive - enfin ! - en bas au bout de 10 minutes. Papa est réveillé, il a préparé les céréales et le jus d'orange. Il m'attend à table.

\- Papa...?

\- Barbara ! Tu as bien dormi ? lança-t-il. Je crois que tu es tombée du lit...

\- Ah... merci pour le déjeuner mais...

\- Mais ? demanda-t-il en levant ses sourcils.

\- Mais je vais prendre du Coca...

Il a vraiment dû me prendre pour une folle. J'ai rangé le jus d'orange comme si c'était normal de boire du Coca-Cola au petit déj' et j'en ai avalé deux gorgées avant de m'installer à côté de lui. Je regardais le calendrier accroché au frigo. Nous avions mangé des pizzas il y a tout juste 7 jours. Ce qui signifiait donc que ... quoi ? I jours !

\- Papa !

\- Oui ? dit-il en me regardant bizarrement.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, le bac ! m'exclamais-je affolée.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est terrible !

\- Oui.

\- Attends deux secondes, c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? demandai-je.

\- Oui.

Son air indifférent ne réussit qu'à m'exaspérer. Il se leva de table, enfila son manteau - j'ai cru qu'il devenait barjo -, ouvrit la porte, me souhaita une bonne journée et la referma sitôt. Je devais être en train de rêver. Il m'avait - encore - laissée avec mon paquet de céréales et était parti sans se soucier de moi. Bon, alors. Qu'il le fasse d'habitude, ok. Mais là ! On est pas n'importe quel jour quand même ! Enfin, je finis mes céréales - je vous épargne les 10 minutes de déprime où j'ai écouté des musiques tristes en regardant par la fenêtre -, courut à la salle de bain - bla, bla, préparation, bla, bla, bla - et m'habillais de manière assez chic. Le bus passa à l'heure pour une fois et le trajet fût rapide. J'arrivais enfin à l'université. Dans tous les coins il y avait des étudiants qui révisaient. Finalement le stress disparut. Je me disais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s' inquiéter. La sonnerie retentit, il fallait rentrer dans les salles.

\- Rachel Goldstein ?

\- Oui !

\- Barbara Gordon ?

\- Euh... Oui ! répondis-je au surveillant de la salle.

\- Paul Green ?

\- Oui.

Nous nous installons tous dans le calme. Les sujets furent distribués. Ils consistaient de 6 pages : 3 pour les sciences et 3 pour la physique. Le sujet m'émerveilla - je sais, c'est très bizarre. Chaque page était faite de sujets plus difficiles mais plus intéressants que les précédents. Dans ma tête résonnait des tas de voix à chaque nouvel exercice. "Facile !" ; "Le programme de première..." ; "Je me souviens !". Je me sentais vraiment dans mon élément. Je finis chaque exercice sans hésitation et en peu de temps. J'arrivais enfin à la dernière phrase de ma justification et... point final ! Au bout de 2 heures et 42 minutes précisément, j'avais bouclé l'épreuve écrite du bac. Il ne restait que l'épreuve sportive à laquelle je me rendis directement à la sonnerie. Je fonçais vers les vestiaires, changeais de tenue et ressortis en short et débardeur. L'épreuve était simplement un parcours qui devait dure heures. Enfin 'simplement' était un bien grand mot... La course s'étendait sur environ 20 kilomètres et - petit bonus - il pleuvait. Il fallait donc d'abord passer un mur en l'escaladant. Je m'agrippais aux prises avec facilité et atteris de l'autre côté sans me faire mal. Puis, il y avait des roues de voiture qui flottaient sur la boue. Il fallait sauter dessus sans tomber dans la boue - j'en ai vu deux à qui c'est arrivé, ils ont dû s' éclater à remonter. Je réussis à passer cette épreuve au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes - sans patauger dans la terre. Ensuite, des cordes suspendues à des arbres permettaient de traverser un sentier de rochers et caillous assez pointus. Je montais sur une pierre assez haute et sautais sur une corde en évitant de toucher les autres. Il fallait faire preuve de force si on passait par les airs ou d'agilité si on préférait passer par la terre. J'en atteins finalement le bout en passant de corde en corde - telle un petit ouistiti. Maintenant, il fallait courir une douzaine de kilomètres avant le dernier obstacle. La route était couverte de pièges. Il y avait des morceaux de bois au dessus des fossés sur lesquels il fallait passer pour en atteindre le bout. Je parvins à m'en tirer en un seul morceau. La fatigue m'envahissait lentement mais l'envie de réussir tentait tout de même de prendre le dessus. Le dernier obstacle était là : une étendue d'eau couverte par une bâche. Le seul moyen de passer était de plonger pendant une ou deux minutes et de nager le plus vite possible jusqu'à la sortie. Je reculais de quelques mètres, pris ma respiration, courus puis sautais et plongeais dans l'eau sale. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux tant il y avait de terre dans cette eau. Le peu d'air qui me restait s' enfuyait rapidement. Je sentis enfin la terre ferme. J'avais enfin atteint la fin des épreuves et n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Je me remis à courir, dans mes derniers souffles. Une personne surgit de derrière la ligne d'arrivée : c'était mon père - mon papounet était venu juste pour moi ! Il écarta les bras pour me recevoir et je finis ma course serré contre lui.

\- Le parcours du combattant ? Tant que ça ?

\- Je t'assure que j'ai cru y rester !

Il rit. Nous étions le 24 juillet, la remise des diplômes du bac avait lieu dans une heure. Nous étions installés à la terrasse d'un café situé à une trentaine de mètres de l'université. J'avalais mon Coca avant de continuer.

\- Et dire que c'était il y a un mois. Tu crois que j'ai réussi ?

\- Si je crois que tu as réussi ? lança mon père en riant. J'en suis persuadé !

Les minutes passèrent. Je regardais ma montre et lui dis que nous devions nous rendre au campus. Tous les anciens élèves étaient présents.

\- Hé ! Barbara !

\- Stéphanie ! dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Quoi d'neuf ? Prête à recevoir ton diplôme ?

\- Tu parles, je suis surexcitée !

Une voix provint de l'escalier central. C'était la principale, madame Walters, qui allait remettre les diplômes. J'ai cru qu'elle ne m'appelerai jamais !

\- Les élèves ayant obtenu la mention 'Très Bien"...

Et après une liste d'une vingtaine d'élèves...

\- Et Barbara Gordon ! Mes plus sincères félicitations à tous !

C'est officiel, je venais d'avoir mon bac ! Mon père courut à l'embrassade. Ils me félicita mille fois puis s'écarta un peu de moi. Une femme, blonde, habillée d'un joli costume bleu s' approcha de moi. Elle me tendit la main pour me la serrer.

\- Madame le maire...

\- Barbara. reprit-elle. Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Merci beaucoup... répondis-je en rougissant.

\- Barbara, j'ai une question d'une grande importance à vous poser.

\- Heu... oui, je vous en prie.

\- Vos résultats sont simplement sensationnels, et... je désirais savoir si vous vouliez devenir policière pour la ville de Gotham City.

\- Je... j'en serais très honorée...

\- Il vous suffit d'une petite signature ici.

Et hop, une petite licorne ! Elle regarda ma signature d'un oeil étrange avant de reprendre.

\- Eh bien c'est fait. Vous intégrerez les locaux du département de police en septembre.

\- Merci, merci mille fois !

\- Mais de rien. À bientôt.

\- Au revoir !

Je me tournais vers mon père, émerveillée. Il me regardait en souriant.

\- Alors ? demandais-je.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Prêt à faire équipe avec la meilleure élève de toute sa promotion ?

\- Pour devenir flic, rétorqua-t-il, il faut commencer par se débarrasser de son ego surdimensionné, jeune fille !

\- Oui, chef !

Nous partîmes tous les deux vers Gotham. C'était officiellement le plus beau jour de ma vie.


	2. Chapitre II : Un nouveau Tournant

Il est 8h04. Cela fait exactement 37 minutes que je regarde ma montre toutes les 1 minute ce qui signifie que je l'ai regardée très précisément 37 fois. Mon père va se lever dans 6 minutes, c'est à dire à 8h10. Il est à présent 8h05. Je regarde ma montre une trente-huitième fois quand soudain le réveil de mon père se met à sonner. Je récupère le plateau soigneusement préparé par moi-même et cours vers sa chambre. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre violemment et allume la lumière. Dans un gémissement il se réveille, frotte ses yeux tandis que je l'attends, surexcitée, et me regarde, encore à demi endormi.

\- Barbara...?

-Papa ! lui hurlais-je brusquement. J'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner ! Vite, il faut qu'on y aille !

\- Ah merci... répondit-il. Mais je vais prendre un café au poste, ça suffira amplement.

Lentement mon visage souriant et plein d'envie se transforma, passant d'un air joyeux à maussade. Ces mots avaient détruit ma matinée.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et on va partir.

\- Ah... bon bah... je vais manger le petit déjeuner alors... voilà.

Je le regardais partir vers la salle de bain et dégustais tranquillement le petit pancake que je lui avais préparé - grand moment de solitude. Il sortit enfin après une vingtaine de minutes, vêtu de sa traditionnelle veste couleur sable, de sa chemise grise et de sa cravate rouge bordeaux.

\- Quelle classe ! déclarais-je en souriant.

\- Je te renvoie le compliment. me dit-il en désignant ma tenue d'un geste de main.

Bon c'est vrai que je m'étais habillée style "flic" pour l'occasion. Une chemise rose pâle, un veston gris clair à rayures, un jean noir et mon pendentif mauve voire violet pastel. C'était simple mais classe - sans me vanter bien-sûr. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, me laissa sortir, en fît de même, la referma et me mena jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction. Une fière Chevrolet dotée de vitres teintées, portières portant le logo G.C.P.D. et jantes noires. L' alliance du bleu marine et du noir mêlée à sa forme de 4×4 lui donnait une allure remarquable. Le voyage fût rapide et agréable - avec un tel bolide, que demander de plus ?

\- Nous y voilà. déclara mon père avec une sorte de fierté.

En sortant de la voiture et nous approchant de l'entrée, il continua à parler.

\- Le département de police de Gotham City est fier de t'ouvrir ses portes et...

\- Je peux ? demandais-je en le coupant.

\- Euh... de quoi parles-tu ? rétorqua-t-il, interrogatif.

\- Bah. Ouvrir les portes !

\- Ah ! Oui...

Mon coeur s' emplit alors d'une sorte d'excitation que je ne saurais décrire. J'ouvris les portes et échappais de peu à la crise cardiaque.

\- Bienvenue, Barbara !

Tous les membres du poste avaient préparé mon accueil - c'est trop mignon ! Ils passèrent tous à côté de moi les uns après les autres et me glissèrent chacun un petit message.

\- Bonne chance !

\- Bienvenue dans la famille.

\- J'adore tes cheveux !

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir. Je me tournais pour voir mon père... qui avait disparu - ça ne change pas des habitudes - et m'avait donc encore laissée seule. Seule jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, bourru, grand, les cheveux blonds et courts, une grosse moustache et vêtu d'un uniforme de police classique arrive.

\- Alors ? T'es la p'tite nouvelle ?

\- Oui... c'est moi. répondis-je avec une légère hésitation.

\- Tu ressemble à ton père. continua-t-il. Un sombre crétin.

À ces mots je préférais ne pas répondre - pour éviter de me faire abattre - et me déplaçais lentement vers un couloir pour lui échapper. Il m'empêcha de bouger et continua.

\- Allez, j'dois te faire visiter.

Quoi ? Plutôt faire la visite avec le pire criminel de Gotham ! Bon, j'ai pas le choix. Je vais tâcher de rester sympa... il m'emmena d'abord à la cantine du poste. Modeste, elle contenait une quarantaine de places. Puis il me fît visiter les salles d'analyse et de recherche situées au sous-sol. Ensuite, on passa rapidement par les cellules - 20 dont 6 remplies - et par le bureau du chef, vide. Bref. On continuait de se promener dans les couloirs, tous me dévisagaient quand une question me vint à l'esprit. C'était assez malpoli et il fallait que je trouve une tournure adroite pour la lui poser. Après quelques mètres je décidais de lui poser ma question.

\- Hé ! lançais-je en lui tapotant dans le dos. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Soudain je repris mes esprits. J'avais vraiment dis ça ? Il me regardait d'un oeil sévère - je suis sûre qu'il me jugeait - et inspira très fort avant de répondre.

\- Ha ! T'as du cran, petite ! J'vais t'dire, je suis celui que tout le monde respecte, le redoutable et redouté, le seul, l'unique, le Chef O'Hara ! Mais appelle moi Clancy.

\- Attends deux secondes, tu m'autorises à te tutoyer et à t'appeler par ton prénom alors que tu es le chef ? questionnais-je en lui lançant un léger sourire.

\- J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer, petite.

\- Je te tutoierais quand même.

Il me sourit et s' en alla vers son bureau en m'indiquant la direction des bureaux destinés à ses collègues - c'est nous ! Je me dirigeais donc vers la cafétéria, tournait à gauche avant d'y entrer, passait devant les escaliers menant aux labos et arrivait enfin devant deux portes vitrées - en verre armé - sur lesquelles étaient affichés des logos G.C.P.D. ainsi que l'indication "Police Criminelle" en dessous de ces derniers. Je passais la porte et découvris une grande salle, entourée de petites salles insonorisées et faite de petits bureaux sur lesquels on trouvait dossiers, stylos, ordinateurs et barres en métal sur lesquelles étaient écrits les nom et fonction de chaque policier à qui appartenait le bureau correspondant. Ils étaient une dizaine sur les ordis, cinq ou six discutaient dans les couloirs et d'autres étaient dans les salles annexes. Le bureau du lieutenant, les salles de réunion, les salles d'interrogatoire et la petite salle de repos constituaient ces mêmes salles annexes. Je vis quelqu'un dans le bureau du lieutenant. Je toquais à la porte, une voix me répondit "Oui ?" et j'entrais en observant l'homme qui m'avait répondu. C'était un homme d'un certain âge. Il avait des cheveux gris, des lunettes et la peau pâle.

\- Barbara. dit-il en se levant et en s' approchant de moi. Enchanté, je suis David Cornwell.

\- Enchantée, monsieur.

\- Je vais vous mener à votre bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il m'emmena à côté de la petite salle de repos. Il y avait deux vitres qui étaient à la perpendiculaire l'une de l'autre et qui formait ainsi une sorte de petite pièce. Il y avait deux bureaux : un premier, déjà rempli de papiers en tous genres et de dossiers en bataille. Il n'y avait qu'un ordinateur sur le deuxième. Les deux avaient les fameuses petites barres en métal. La première barre était abaissée et la seconde, droite, laissait paraître un nom qui m'était bien familier. David me laissa en déclarant que ma collègue allait arriver. Le nom sur le deuxième était bien le mien. "Barbara Gordon" suivi de la mention "Détective". La classe ! J'étais détective avec une certaine... euh... voyons voir. J'approchais lentement ma main de l'autre barre de métal que je soulevais en tentant de lire le prénom qui y était inscrit.

\- Renee ...

\- Montoya. répondit une voix.

Je me retournais soudainement et aperçut une femme au teint mat, aux yeux marrons, aux cheveux courts, noirs et bien coiffés et qui portait des vêtements classiques - vous allez en avoir marre des descriptions de vêtements - de détective : veste noire, jean bleu roi, chemise blanche et porte-flingue en cuir. Elle me regardait de haut en bas avec classe. Elle me tendit la main et me la serra - wahou, quelle poigne !

\- Alors, prête à devenir détective à mes côtés ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! déclarais-je.

\- Parfait. Tu aimes écrire ?

\- Euh... j'aimais écrire des romans au lycée et...

\- Parfait ! Tiens. continua-t-elle en me donnant un paquet de papiers. Ceci est ce que l'on appelle de la paperasse. Ta mission : lire toutes les feuilles et y écrire les infos manquantes.

\- Mais comment je vais...

\- Je plaisante, c'est juste des papiers où tu dois mettre des infos sur toi.

Ha, ha ! Voilà une partenaire qui a le sens de l'humour ! Je sens qu'on va s'entendre. Bref. Après quelques signatures - le retour des licornes - et informations sur ma petite vie, je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos en compagnie de cette chère Renee.

\- Un café ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, rétorquais-je. Je vais prendre un Coca...

J'ouvre le petit frigo et là, sacrilège ! Pas de Coca ! Bref. Sans Coca, la journée fût difficile - mais instructive ! L'après-midi passa assez rapidement et j'ai eu le temps de discuter et de faire véritablement connaissance avec ma nouvelle partenaire. Enfin le soir arriva, puis la nuit et ainsi de suite...

Les semaines ont passé, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 19 octobre. Il doit être 14h30 et je sirote tranquillement un Coca-Cola - depuis que j'ai exprimé mon mécontentement quand au fait qu'il n'y en avait pas - dans ce que j'appelle "notre petit Q.G.". Les pieds en éventail sur mon bureau, j'attendais Renee pour que nous puissions reprendre nos petites discussions. Rien n'avait changé au poste - à part l'apparition de Coca-Cola dans le frigo. J'avais épluché des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers de meurtriers et criminels en tous genres.

\- Allez, on arrête de rêvasser. me lança Renee en arrivant à notre Q.G.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

\- Nous avons un crime sur les bras, en avant, partenaire. continua-t-elle en me faisant signe de venir.

Je me levais de mon siège, attrapais une valisette, enfilais ma - propre - veste de détective portant le blason G.C.P.D. et m'en allais du Q.G.


	3. Chapitre III : Morts chez les Morts

Renee et moi sortions de la voiture quand deux hommes arrivèrent devant nous. C'étaient deux flics qui travaillaient avec nous de temps à autre. Ils étaient inséparables et s' appelaient Richard et Ethan.

\- Alors ? lança ma partenaire. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Un mort. répondit Ethan.

\- Mais encore ? demandais-je.

\- On ne connaît pas son identité. dit Richard. Il a été tué par quatre balles. Un calibre 9 millimètres.

\- Ceux des flics ? questionnais-je.

\- Exactement. déclara Ethan. Aucun suspect pour le moment.

\- Ok. Je vais inspecter la scène de crime. continua Renee. Tu viens, Barbara ?

\- J'arrive ! m'exclamais-je en la suivant.

Elle m'emmena sur la scène de crime, après avoir passé les fameuses lignes "Scène de Crime". Un corps gisait sur une tombe. Elle me demanda de faire tout le nécessaire pour procéder aux recherches une fois de retour au poste. Voyons voir. Une tombe, un mort, 4 trous causés par des balles, du sang jusqu'à plus soif et un vêtement accroché et déchiré sur le buisson voisin. Ce même vêtement, ensanglanté, semblait être un vêtement masculin donc peut-être celui de la victime. Elle continuait à observer la tombe en quête d'indices tandis que je m'éloignais lentement. Si on suivait un chemin tracé par un axe 'tombe' - 'vêtement déchiré', on arrivait droit sur une tombe plus imposante - je sais, c'est très mathématique comme procédé. Celle-ci présentait les initiales V et L et le nom Ganym. Le nom complet était "V.L. Ganym". J'en fis le tour et découvris une balle cachée par quelques herbes recouvertes de sang. À l'aide d'un gant et d'une pince, je prélevais délicatement le petit objet et le déposais dans un sachet transparent prévu à cet effet. Je retournais voir Renee.

\- J'ai trouvé une balle.

\- Et ? demanda-t-elle, l'air indifférente.

\- Bah... je pense pas qu'on puisse trouver des milliers de balles de flingue dans un cimetière où comme par hasard il y a un mort. rétorquais-je en souriant.

\- C'est là le problème. reprit-elle, l'air grave. Il y a des milliers de morts...

Je regardais autour de moi puis posais de nouveau mon regard sur la tombe et le corps en m'interrogeant sur ses mots.

Les deux potes arrivèrent à mon bureau. Richard avait le teint pâle, les yeux verts et sombres et les cheveux bruns. Sa corpulence lui donnait un air de gros nounours - point de vue très personnel. Ethan quand à lui, avait les cheveux noirs et courts, le teint mat et les yeux marrons et en amandes - du fait de ses origines asiatiques. Il était athlétique et portait en lui un charme indescriptible.

\- Salut, les gars. leur lançais-je.

\- Salut. On a du nouveau. dit Ethan. Le sang trouvé sur la balle appartient à Kevin Garnett.

\- Donc ce Kevin serait notre victime ? demandais-je.

\- C'est là que ça se complique. continua Richard. Renee avait vu juste en disant qu'il y avait des milliers de morts dans le cimetière...

\- Cela va de soi ! rétorquais-je en riant. C'est un cimetière !

\- Justement. dit Richard. Les analyses du corps trouvé sur la tombe ont révélé qu'il y avait du sang provenant de trois différentes personnes sur ce dernier. Les "trois sangs" appartiendraient à George Hicks, Vanessa Leon et Dan Smith.

\- Wow ! Mais du coup, qui est la victime ? leur demandais-je.

\- Pas la moindre idée. dit Richard. Impossible pour les scientifiques de déterminer de qui il s'agit étant donné que trop de sangs sont mêlés.

\- Sauf si un des trois sangs est celui du mort de la tombe ! lança Ethan.

\- Évidemment. dit Richard.

\- Ok. On va faire des recherches sur chacun d'entre eux et on verra ce que l'on trouve. déclarais-je. En avant.

Ils se placèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs et démarrèrent leurs recherches. Nous étions convenus que je me chargeais de George Hicks. Pour tout savoir sur sa vie, il me suffisait d'utiliser les dossiers du poste de police - c'est plus pratique que Facebook, pour connaître la vie de quelqu'un. Alors voyons. George Hicks. Notaire de la ville de Gotham à partir de 1956. Mort en 1987 et enterré au cimetière de Gotham. Ok. Ça, c'est fait. Je devrais peut-être m'occuper de Kevin Garnett. Alors, on y retourne... Kevin Garnett. Technicien depuis 2 ans chez Wayne Entreprises. Et... il n'y a pas d'année de mort ! Renee arriva au poste.

\- Salut la compagnie !

\- Renee ! lui lançais-je. Tu arrives au bon moment.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Vanessa Leon est en vie. dit Ethan en nous interrompant.

\- Et Dan Smith est mort... lâcha Richard, lui aussi en nous coupant.

\- George Hicks est mort et Kevin Garnett vivant. déclarais-je à mon tour.

\- Et donc ? demanda Renee. Qui sont ces gens ?

\- Les personnes dont le sang est répandu sur le corps de la victime. rétorqua Richard.

\- Ouaip. On a des pistes sur la mort de l'inconnu du cimetière. continuais-je. Toi et Richard, allez voir cette Vanessa Leon. Ethan ? On va voir Kevin Garnett chez Wayne Entreprises.

\- Ok, chef. me dit Renee avec un léger sourire.

Après quelques minutes de voiture, nous étions enfin à Wayne Entreprises. La porte fût ouverte par un étrange personnage. Il était assez grand, fin, les cheveux bruns et portait sur son visage un sourire qui aurait fait frémir les plus grands des criminels. Il nous indiqua le chemin vers la section mécanique après que nous lui ayons indiqué que nous cherchions une personne qui y travaillait. Les premiers ouvriers arrivaient sur leur lieu de travail et mettaient en marche les nombreuses machines.

\- C'est lui. me dit Ethan en me tapotant le bras et en indiquant un homme avec son autre main.

Je regardais en direction de cette dernière ; un homme venait en effet d'arriver. Blond, grand mais costaud, il se contentait d'appuyer sur des boutons pour faire fonctionner les chaînes. Une fois arrivés à lui, Ethan montra sa plaque, après quoi j'en fis de même.

\- Kevin Garnett ? demanda mon collègue en rangeant sa plaque.

\- ... Oui ?

\- Nous venons pour vous parler d'un meurtre auquel vous...

Ethan n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme sauta de son siège et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il m'indiqua de le prendre à gauche tandis que lui s' occuperait de la droite. Une folle course-poursuite s'en suit. Il sautait par dessus les tapis roulants, poussait ses collègues et renversait des cartons ou autres objets pour nous empêcher de l'atteindre. Après une centaine de mètres parcourus, Ethan et moi courions côte à côte. Soudain surgit de l'ombre une sorte de bâton qui fît trébucher notre suspect. Celui qui tenait ce bâton était l'étrange homme qui nous avait accueillis. Je penchais ma tête en avant et observais Kevin. Il semblait être abasourdi et avait les yeux fermés. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, l'homme à la canne avait disparu. Étrange...

Renee et Richard étaient déjà au poste quand nous y arrivions. Kevin y avait été emmené par d'autres flics et attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ethan et Richard se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Ethan fasse un léger signe de tête. Ils allèrent en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire après avoir attrapé le dossier de Kevin.

\- Allez. me dit Renee. Allons assister à cet interrogatoire.

Il y avait une autre petite salle à côté de celle d'interrogation. Cette petite salle était insonorisée - ça veut dire que je peux hurler "COCA !" sans que personne ne puisse m'entendre. Enfin bref. Il y avait aussi une vitre pour voir la scène. L'intérêt de cette vitre ? De notre côté, on voit tout. De l'autre côté, on ne voit pas. Heureusement, malgré le fait que cette dernière soit insonorisée, il y a des micros sur la table de l'interrogé et ceux-ci sont reliés à de petites enceintes dans notre salle - comprendo ? Les deux compères viennent de rentrer, laissons les s' amuser un peu.

\- Kevin Garnett... commença Richard. Nombreux vols chez Wayne Entreprises depuis deux mois, refus d'obtempérer avec la police et, plus récemment, intrusion dans le poste de police en pleine nuit...

\- Dites-moi, monsieur Garnett. continua Ethan. Vous sentez-vous en accord avec la loi et la justice ?

\- Je suis en accord avec la justice. rétorqua Kevin. Et je veux un avocat, sur le champ !

\- Vous pourrez en avoir un. reprit Richard avec douceur. Malheureusement pour vous, les avocats sont en parfait accord avec la loi, ce qui n'est, sans vouloir vous offenser, pas du tout votre cas...

Ils continuaient à discuter pendant que Renee et moi parlions et les écoutions en même temps.

\- Comment l'avez-vous arrêté ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, en fait, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment arrêté. répondis-je en balbutiant. Un homme avec une canne et un large sourire l'a fait trébucher.

\- Tu te souviens de son visage ?

\- Un peu, oui.

\- On va faire un portrait robot.

Les garçons continuaient leur interrogation quand une autre question me vint à l'esprit.

\- Et vous ? demandais-je. Qui est cette Vanessa Leon ?

\- Ah oui ! Elle travaille aussi chez Wayne Entreprises mais dans une section différente de celle de Kevin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Lui travaille chez Mecanichs et elle chez Medical.

\- Donc ça ne prouve rien du tout.

\- À part qu'il se peut qu'ils soient liés mais elle n'a jamais commis d'infraction.

Un bruit de claquement de porte nous fît stopper notre discussion. Nos collègues avaient laissé le suspect seul dans la salle et étaient sortis.

\- Alors ? leur demandais-je.

\- Rien. me répondit Ethan sèchement. Il n'a rien dit et ne veut parler qu'en présence d'un avocat.

Renee m'emmena vers une autre salle tandis qu'eux deux se remirent à leurs bureaux et ordinateurs respectifs.

Je dois dire que c'est assez ressemblant... malgré le fait qu'ils aient raté son nez, ses oreilles et la forme de son visage.

\- Cela correspond à vos souvenirs, mademoiselle ?

\- Non... répondis-je dans un soupir. Il avait le nez plus fin, les oreilles plus petites et plus hautes et le visage qui laissait paraître son crâne. Comme si il avait deux trous entre les joues et la bouche.

Là, je sais ce que vous pensez. "C'est sûr, elle ment !" ou alors "Comment elle se souvient de tout ça ?"... eh bien, la réponse est simple. Je suis dotée - sans me vanter - d'une mémoire éidétique ou, si vous préférez, d'une mémoire photographique. Il m'est donc assez simple de me souvenir de détails ou autre. Ah ! Ils ont enfin fait quelque chose qui ressemble au type bizarre !

\- C'est lui ? me demanda Renee.

\- C'est lui. répondis-je.

\- Ok. Excusez-moi ! lança-t-elle en regardant une autre femme. Voulez-vous bien lancer les recherches à partir de la base de données et de ce portrait robot ?

\- Bien-sûr, madame.

\- On va découvrir qui est ce mec. me dit-elle en souriant.

Sur ces mots je la quittais pour rentrer chez moi - et oui, il est déjà 23h30 ! Tout le monde quittait le poste, non sans voir l'énorme camion vert qui était positionné juste en face du poste.

C'est avec difficulté et fatigue que je poussais la porte de la police criminelle - en ce 21 octobre. Richard m'avait demandé de le rejoindre le plus vite possible à la salle informatique - là où on avait fait le portrait robot. Il m'attendait là, l'air anxieux. Lorsqu'il me vit, il accourut pour me parler.

\- Barbara... Ethan... il...

\- Du calme, du calme. lui dis-je en l'asseyant sur une chaise proche. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ethan a dormi ici et les spécialistes en charge du portrait robot ont trouvé de qui il s' agissait...

\- Et ?

\- Quand Ethan l'a su, il aurait embarqué dans une voiture et aurait foncé vers Wayne Entreprises...

\- Qui est cet homme ? demandais-je en le secouant.

Renee arriva au poste et s' approcha de nous. Elle alla voir les fameux spécialistes, prit la photo faite grâce à mes souvenirs et revint nous voir.

\- Edward E. Nygma. déclara-t-elle en me montrant la photo. Il serait associé à de nombreux criminels mais cette hypothèse n'a jamais été prouvée...

\- Ethan est en danger ? demanda Richard, inquiet.

\- On va le chercher ! lançais-je à Renee.

\- Non, non, non. déclara Renee. C'est pas toi qui décide de ça.

\- On peut pas laisser Ethan en danger !

\- On a pas le choix ! lança-t-elle avec énervement.

Elle s'asseya à son tour et souffla avant de reprendre plus calmement.

\- Si je pouvais, je l'aurais aidé...

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? demandais-je. Ou qui nous en empêche ?

\- Cornwell.

\- Quoi ? Cornwell serait prêt à le laisser crever ?

\- Je sais pas. reprit Renee. Mais une chose est sûre, il refuse que nous nous mettions en danger.

Trop, c'est trop. Je me levais rapidement avec fougue et m'en allais en poussant la porte après avoir entendu mes deux collègues parler à voix basse.

\- Elle va pas le faire ? demanda Richard à Renee.

\- Elle va le faire. répondit cette dernière en baîllant.

Je fonçais à travers les couloirs avec colère et atteint enfin la porte d'un bureau dans lequel je rentrais sans même avoir toqué.

\- Salut, petite. Quoi d'neuf ?

\- Bonjour, Clancy. lui dis-je. Nous avons un problème et j'espérais que tu puisses nous aider...

\- J' t'écoute.

\- Monsieur Cornwell a refusé que nous venions en aide à un collègue qui est en possible danger...

\- Quel est le danger ?

\- Il est chez Wayne Entreprises, à la recherche d'un certain Edward Nygma qui serait lié à des malfaiteurs.

\- Accompagne-moi. Nous allons voir Cornwell.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin au bureau de monsieur Cornwell. Clancy m'indiqua de rester à l'extérieur et avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, j'entendis "Salut, David ! Ça va, vieille branche ?" ce qui me fît comprendre que c'était gagné d'avance.

Une voiture de police était garée devant l'entrée des entreprises. C'était forcément Ethan. Cornwell nous déposa devant l'entrée et retourna le plus vite possible au poste. Renee m'indiqua de la suivre jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle avait un revolver qu'elle cachait dans son porte-flingue. Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne l'ouvrit. Celle-ci était ouverte et quand Renee la poussa, quelque chose de lourd la bloqua. Je passais discrètement la tête par la porte et aperçut un homme sur le sol. Ethan ! Je rentrais et m'agenouillais à côté de lui. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, du haut de son oeil et un large bleu recouvrait la partie inférieure de sa joue. Renee entra et se mit à mes côtés.

\- Ethan ? Ethan ! dis-je affolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je... je sais... répondit-il en suffoquant. Je sais des choses... trop de choses.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils ont voulu... se débarrasser de moi...

\- Qui ? questionna Renee.

\- Je sais pas... il...

Ethan ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba de nouveau au sol.

\- On dégage. me dit Renee.

Elle appella une ambulance qui arriva quelques minutes après que nous soyons sortis en portant Ethan. Les ambulanciers le prirent et le déposèrent à l'arrière du camion avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Un papier tomba de sa poche sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Attendez ! lançais-je. Il a... perdu un papier...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Renee en le prenant puis en l'observant. C'est une lettre.

\- Lis-la !

Elle la lut et explosa de rire - je dois dire que c'était la première fois que je la voyais rire de la sorte. Je lui pris le message des mains et lus dans ma tête :

...

Nous deux ,

Ying et yang ,

Grands amoureux ,

Malades d'un

Amour éternel.

...

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Ce truc est ridicule ! lança-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

Bon, c'est vrai que le type qui a écrit ça devait être drogué ou quelque chose comme ça - ou alors c'est un grand poète ! Impossible de lire la signature...

\- Renee ? Tu arriverais à lire la signature ? lui demandais-je.

\- Fais voir. dit-elle en inspectant cette dernière. "V.L. Agmyn".

Soudain il se passa quelque chose dans mon cerveau. Agmyn... Agmyn... Agmyn ! C'était le nom écrit sur la tombe où j'ai trouvé la balle ! Mais comment cette personne aurait pu écrire cette lettre - qui paraît récente - en étant morte ? Ou alors...

\- Il faut que nous retournions au cimetière ! lançais-je à Renee.

\- Bah, Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle, l'air interrogatif.

\- Je sais pas...

Le vent soufflait dans nos cheveux et refroidissait l'ambiance du cimetière. Il était silencieux, sinistre - malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 11 heures ! Je montrais à ma collègue la tombe où j'avais trouvé l'objet du meurtre deux jours plus tôt. Elle l'inspecta, en fît le tour à deux reprises avant de regarder le nom qui y était inscrit.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir, n'est-ce-pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ça m'a paru étrange... aussi étrange que...

À présent autre chose m'intriguait. La plaque semblait ne pas être droite par rapport à la tombe. Je reculais de quelques mètres et de plus en plus la plaque semblait bouger. Dans un élan je fonçais sur la tombe et frappais violemment le morceau qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol. Renee était horrifiée et je tenais fièrement dans mes mains les morceaux de tombe que je venais de détruire.

\- Ça s'appelle piller une tombe. dis-je en rassemblant des morceaux sur le sol. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- D'accord...

Elle m'observa jouer avec les gravats avant d'aller refaire un tour autour de la tombe. Je mélangeais les lettres, encore, encore, et encore. J'obtins finalement un résultat qui me semblais être le bon. Les lettres A, G, M, N et Y du nom "GANYM" ont formé le nom "NYGMA". Ha ! De plus, chaque initiale de chaque vers de la lettre donne le nom "NYGMA". Ha ha !

\- Bon, tu t'amuses bien ? me demanda Renee.

\- Ouaip ! J'pourrais continuer pendant des heures mais il y a plus rien à faire ici...

\- Justement. reprit-elle. Pendant que tu jouais au bac à sable, je suis allé voir la tombe de notre mort inconnu... ça risque de te surprendre, viens.

Elle m'aida à me relever et je la suivis jusqu'à la tombe en question. Le corps est toujours là, le gilet déchiré aussi.

\- J'ai regardé dans la poche inférieure de son pantalon... et y ai découvert ça.

Elle sortit de la poche une carte d'identité toute propre. Aucune trace de sang. Et le nom est... euh... c'est une blague ?

\- Renee, tu m'expliques ?

\- J'peux pas t'expliquer... je sais pas comment c'est possible.

Je tâtais ma poche de jean. Il n'y avait plus ma carte d'identité. Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là ?

\- C'est bizarre...

\- On a rien d'autre. me dit Renee.

\- Et ce gilet ?

\- Trois sangs.

\- On peut quand même le regarder.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

J'attrapais une paire de gants et décrochais le vêtement à l'aide de ceux-ci. Le sang avait séché dessus. Je regardais à l'arrière et vis une chose qui m'en fît comprendre bien d'autres. Je le montrais à ma collègue qui s' empressa d'attraper son portable pour appeler Richard.

\- Allô ? Richard ! Il faut faire parler Kevin... oui, on a un moyen de le faire plier ! À plus.

Elle raccrocha, prit une photo du gilet qui portait le logo Wayne Mechanics et l'envoya à Richard. Il y avait encore un détail qui me chiffonait. Je dis à Renee que je retournais voir l'autre tombe et y allais aussitôt. À qui appartenait cette fichue tombe ? Pourquoi avoir remplacé les noms ? Un indice ? Un code ? Un message ? Toutes ces questions trottinaient dans ma tête. La tombe était là. À qui est-elle... à... personne ? C'est impossible ! Cette tombe ne peut pas appartenir à personne ! Peut-être George Hicks ou Dan Smith ou... Vanessa Leon... soudain mon téléphone sonna.

\- Allô, Richard ?

\- Salut, j'ai des trucs à vous dire...

\- J't'écoute.

\- Kevin a avoué être lié au meurtre mais il a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas le tueur...

\- Mais, qui est le tueur ?

\- Il sait pas. Il a dit que c'était une femme blonde qui lui avait demandé un calibre 9 millimètres, de la police.

\- Comment il l'a eu ?

\- Il s'est introduit au poste et l'a volé, et deux jours après, nous l'avons arrêté. C'est à ce moment-là, pendant la nuit, que la jeune femme serait revenu à bord d'un camion vert pour lui faire passer le flingue et pour qu'il le remettez là où il l'avait trouvé...

\- Comment a-t-il pu le remettre à sa place ?

\- Bah... justement. Je le tiens dans un sac. Les empreintes digitales vont nous aider à trouver le tueur.

\- Merci, Richard. Je vais prévenir Renee. À plus.

Les nouvelles que Richard m'avaient données étaient précieuses mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur l'identité du tueur.

\- Renee ! Renee ?

Bizarre, Renee n'est plus devant la tombe... soudain un bruit de coup me fît me retourner. Je me cachais derrière une tombe et observais discrètement.

\- Tu vas crever, sale flic !

Un autre bruit parvint à mes oreilles et me permit d'en identifier la source. Je courais discrètement à travers les tombes sans me faire remarquer et arrivais nez-à-nez avec une grande femme blonde. Renee était couchée sur la terre et la femme se tourna vers moi. Elle m'observa d'un oeil immense et recouvert de rage.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Une flic ?

\- Euh non... je...

\- T'as l'air d'une flic !

D'un coup son énorme poing, recouvert d'une énorme cicatrice, vint à la rencontre de mon petit visage. Je l'esquivais avant de glisser à côté de ses jambes que je tirais de toutes mes forces pour la faire tomber, en vain. J'attrapais finalement le flingue de Renee et le pointais sur la géante - oui, alors, je dis géante parce qu'elle fait au moins 1 mètre de plus que moi ! Elle s' arrêta net.

\- Ne bougez pas où je tire...

\- T'oseras pas !

\- Ne bougez pas !

Elle sortit de sa poche un couteau de boucher et s' approcha lentement.

\- T'oseras pas...

D'un coup, elle leva son bras armé en l'air et, au moment où elle le fit descendre violemment, ma main, dans un élan de peur et de panique, ordonna à mes doigts d'appuyer sur la détente. Deux bruits sourds me firent fermer les yeux. Un troisième fît trembler le sol avant que mon corps ne tombe sur ce dernier.

Une lumière chaude me réveilla. J'étais dans la petite salle de repos. En face de moi Renee, Richard et mon père qui tenait dans sa main droite un... Coca ! Je l'attrapais brusquement, en dévissais le bouchon rapidement et en avalais plusieurs rasades comme l'aurait fait un bébé avec son biberon de chocolat.

\- Elle va bien. déclara mon père en riant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je à mes collègues.

\- Kevin a été arrêté pour avoir été complice de Vanessa. déclara Renee. Et on a aussi une explication aux "sangs".

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Selon certains employés, Nygma aurait pris à part Vanessa et Kevin à plusieurs reprises. Et selon eux, des cicatrices leurs seraient apparus sur les avant-bras juste après ces petites entrevues, comme par hasard !

\- Comme la cicatrice de cette... comment, déjà ?

\- ...Vanessa Leon. C'était donc la véritable meurtrière. dit Richard. Et tu nous en as débarrassé.

\- Mince ! Je l'ai tuée ?

\- C'est pas grave, chérie. lança Renee en souriant. Ça s'appelle la légitime défense.

\- Ah ! Vous me rassurez ! Et ce Coca aussi !

\- Bon. Qui veut se faire un petit resto ? demanda mon père.

\- Je vais chercher Ethan à l'hôpital, on vous rejoint après ?

\- Ouaip !

Mon père appela au silence en faisant sonner son verre à l'aide d'une cuillère.

\- Je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose. déclara celui-ci. Demain, monsieur Cornwell sera à la retraite. C'est pourquoi, j'ai proposé à ce dernier que je prenne sa succession au sein de la police criminelle. Il a accepté.

\- C'est génial ! lança Renee.

\- Attendez, ça veut dire qu'à partir de demain, on s' tape toute la famille ? demanda Ethan en souriant.

\- Et ouais ! Désolée, c'est la vie.

\- À la santé de la nouvelle équipe de la criminelle !

Ils trinquaient pendant que je siroptais mon Coca et que je pensais. Nous n'entendrons plus jamais parler de ce Edward Nygma, nos vies de flics allaient reprendre leurs cours habituels.


	4. Chapitre IV : Mort de Peur

Cela fait quatre jours que nous attendons un meurtre. Non pas que cela nous plaise de voir des cadavres, mais aujourd'hui, 25 octobre, l'ennui est omniprésent au Q.G. Renee passe des coups de fil à tout le monde pour oublier l'ennui, mon père bosse sur de la paperasse dans son bureau et Richard et Ethan discutent dans la petite salle. Moi ? Eh bien je suis actuellement en train de siroter mon troisième Coca de la journée - il est 11h16. Soudain le téléphone sonne. Ma main, avec lenteur et lourdeur, soulève faiblement l'appareil et le porte à mon oreille.

\- Police Criminelle de Gotham City, que puis-je pour vous ? demandais-je en baillant.

\- Je... je suis... répondit une voix féminine en balbutiant.

\- Oui...?

\- Je suis... témoin d'un meurtre...

Le gaz du Coca me remonta jusque dans les narines et me fît tousser assez fort. J'attrapais rapidement un carnet et un crayon et me préparais à noter.

\- Votre position actuelle ?

\- 22... Debbie Street...

\- Nom et prénom ?

\- Je... je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais plus...

Sa réponse me fît hausser les sourcils. J'arrachais la feuille où j'avais noté l'adresse.

\- On va arriver, restez là où vous êtes. lui dis-je avec douceur.

Je raccrochais aussitôt avant de prévenir mes collègues qui se préparèrent à partir en un temps record. Tout le monde monta dans la voiture de mon père qui fonça vers Debbie Street. Enfin nous arrivions. Personne. La rue était vide.

\- Alors ? me demanda Renee. Un canular...

\- On ferait mieux de vérifier. dit mon père.

Nous sortîmes dans un même élan. Le 22 Debbie Street était un tas de morceaux de bois grisâtres qui se rejoignaient de différentes façons pour former une petite maisonette sombre. Renee m'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur tandis que les garçons observaient l'extérieur. Elle alluma sa lampe torche et la tendit devant elle. Le bruit du sol qui craquelait à chacun de nos pas et celui du vent qui soufflait entre les planches de bois s'alternaient sans aucune trêve. Je remarquais une porte juste à ma droite. Renee me fît un signe de tête. Je posais ma main avec lenteur et méfiance sur la poignée poussiéreuse. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement dans un grincement plutôt effrayant - bonjour l'ambiance ! Rien dans la nouvelle pièce. Juste des fauteuils, meubles, vases recouverts de poussière, une cheminée éteinte et... un corps ! Dans un sursaut je reculais et bousculais ma collègue. Elle observa le corps avant de s'en approcher. Je m'avançais lentement et commençais à observer différentes parties du corps. Une femme, environ ma taille, des cheveux noirs et la peau très pâle. Lorsque je posais ma main sur son poignet, je ne sentis aucun battement. Détail peu rassurant : ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et portaient en eux toute la terreur qu'un être humain puisse ressentir. J'inspectais quelques objets pendant que Renee en regardait d'autres - faut bien se changer les idées ! Elle n'avait plus parlé depuis notre entrée dans la maison et sa respiration en disait long sur son état émotionnel à ce moment-là. Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle obscure. Je remarquais une boîte rectangulaire métallique. Renee et moi nous approchions du coffre puis en défaisions le premier cadenas. Un léger grésillement. Soudain un coup de feu assourdissant me fît pencher la tête en avant. Je me retournais et aperçus ma collègue, flingue à la main, pointé vers un coin de la maison qui fumait légèrement. Un petit objet avait explosé sous le choc de la balle, je m'en approchais lentement avant de me retourner vers Renee et de la dévisager.

\- Le but ?

\- Détruire cette caméra. me répondit-elle simplement.

\- Une caméra ? lui demandais-je, ironique. Peut-être qu'il y a... des lasers aussi ! As-tu vérifié que nous ne sommes pas poursuivies par des robots ou des...

\- Chérie. me coupa-t-elle.

Elle atteignit le coin du mur et en décrocha l'objet défoncé. Puis elle tira une seconde fois sur la caisse métallique qui s'avérait être vide. Elle m'apporta la caméra détruite avant de continuer son raisonnement.

\- Tu vois. continua-t-elle. Ceci est une caméra de surveillance. Nous étions filmées. J'espère que t'as affiché ton plus beau sourire.

Elle sortit - après ce vent monumental - et m'indiqua de la suivre. Alors, je vais être carrément honnête : j'ai pas osé en caser une. Mon père et les deux garçons arrivèrent au devant de la porte d'entrée, Renee leur tendit la caméra et leur dit qu'il y avait un corps. Ils nous expliquèrent qu'il n'y avait rien autour de la maison et probablement rien dans le voisinage et mon père nous dit qu'il passerait un coup de fil pour récupérer le cadavre. Tout le monde remonta dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt en direction du poste.

Richard arriva à côté de Renee et moi. Il tenait un dossier dans la main et me le tendit.

\- Le dossier "Canular". me dit-il en souriant.

\- C'était peut-être pas un canular. rétorqua Renee.

Ethan et mon père arrivèrent à leur tour. Mon père tenait une photo qu'il me donna aussi - c'est Noël ou quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandais-je.

\- La caméra qui vous a enregistrées tout à l'heure. répondit Ethan. C'est un modèle qui existe en milliards d'exemplaires.

\- REC 0...2. dis-je en lisant les nombres inscrits sur l'écran. Ça nous aide en quelque chose ?

\- Non. dit Ethan. Si ce n'est qu'il s'agit du second enregistrement de cette caméra. Mais le truc qui va nous aider, c'est de savoir qui contrôlait cette caméra.

\- Bien. déclara mon père. Renee et moi, nous retournons dans la maison des horreurs. Vous trois, allez au sous-sol. Un scientifique et une informaticienne devraient vous y attendre.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux et les deux potes m'emmenèrent avec eux au sous-sol. Le sous-sol était divisé en deux parties. Environ les trois quarts étaient destinés à la science - autopsies, analyses et tout ça - et la part restante à l'informatique. Deux individus attendaient patiemment dans le couloir menant à la salle informatique. Une femme d'abord. Petite - un mètre cinquante, tout au plus - et blonde, de grosses lunettes qui lui grossissaient les yeux et des crayons en guise de pinces à cheveux. Et un homme, de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns et sombres, le teint pâle, l'air sérieux - tout l'inverse de sa collègue.

\- Enchantée, je suis Vera Dirk. lança la petite dame en me serrant la main avec énergie. Je suis au pôle informatique...

\- Trevor Samuel. dit l'homme avec un ton sec et en la coupant. Sciences de laboratoire.

\- Veuillez me suivre dans notre antre de la technologie... reprit la petite dame.

Le jour et la nuit. Nous suivîmes la dénommée Vera jusqu'aux ordinateurs. Elle attrapa des chaises pour nous y asseoir avant de sauter sur la sienne. Mes deux collègues échangeaient des regards de détresse. Le scientifique s'assit rapidement sans aucune forme de pitrerie. Elle appuya sur plein de touches et imitait des bruits d'ordinateur en même temps. Une carte en forme de cercle s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Ceci, mesdames et messieurs, est une carte. dit-elle. Elle va nous permettre de...

\- Vera. coupa le scientifique. Trêve d'effusions.

\- Mais, je...

\- Laissez donc. dit-il. Je m'en occupe. Voici donc une carte circulaire ayant un rayon de un kilomètre et dont le centre est le 22 Debbie Street.

\- Pourquoi un kilomètre ? demanda Richard.

\- La caméra ne fonctionne pas si l'ordinateur qui la contrôle est situé à plus de un kilomètre. répondit Trevor.

\- En théorie, il est possible que cela fonctionne au-delà de un kilomètre à l'aide de matériel sophistiqué uniquement...

\- Vera. reprit le scientifique. Il se trouve par ailleurs que nos collègues du pôle informatique ont réussi à trouver une correspondance à 468,7 mètres de la maison. C'est-à-dire dans l'immeuble Wallace, au 67 Halley Avenue.

\- On va faire une visite en ville, alors. déclara Ethan en se levant.

Nous devions monter en haut de l'immeuble Wallace. Une chance pour nous, cet immeuble n'est pas à l'abandon - pas la peine d'avoir peur. Ethan entra par la grande porte, suivi par Richard. Moi ? Oui, bon. Quand je dis "nous devons monter" je veux dire "ils montent et je les regarde faire". Ils m'ont enfermé dans la voiture pour que je n'en sorte pas - ils m'ont pas séquestrée, rassurez-vous !

\- Barbara ?

\- Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq. répondis-je. Veuillez transmettre vos coordonnées.

\- Pas le temps. me dit Ethan à travers le talkie-walkie. On est dans l'immeuble et on a été autorisés à aller en haut.

\- Ok. Tenez moi au courant. Stop.

Le talkie-walkie s'arrêta et j'étais encore seule - ambiance. Après quelques minutes, je finis enfin mon Coca. J'avais allumé la radio et je dévorais de délicieuses chips au poulet rôti très grasses et trop salées. Le talkie-walkie se ralluma violemment et me fît sursauter. Mince !

\- Barbara ? Tu nous reçois ? demanda Ethan.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! hurlais-je dans le boitier. Le paquet de chips est à moitié vide ! Les chips sont tombées au sol et y'a de la saleté partout dessus !

\- On s'occupera plus tard de ton problème de chips. On est sur le toit, et y'a une grosse antenne...

\- Autre chose ?

\- Un boîtier... et...

\- Et...?

Pas de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe là-haut ? J'ouvrais la fenêtre de la voiture et observais le haut de l'immeuble en essayant de distinguer des formes ou des objets. Une ombre apparut. C'était un homme qui reculait vers le bord de l'immeuble ! Et un deuxième. Et un troisième ! Le troisième est armé d'un pistolet et il semble menacer les deux autres qui sont... mes collègues ! Ils ont les mains en l'air et sont à présent au bord du précipice. Que faire ? Je respirais rapidement. Le stress montait en moi. Dans un élan de panique je me précipitais sur le volant et martelais le klaxon sans m'arrêter. Ça faisait de l'effet ! Le curieux agresseur tourna la tête vers la rue où était garée la voiture. Mais il recommença à menacer mes collègues. Une autre idée ! J'allumais la radio. "Hooked on a feeling !" - ta, ta, la taaaaa... Je mis immédiatement le son au maximum et observais le résultat. Quelque chose heurta la carrosserie rapidement. L'agresseur tenait fermement son flingue et visait la voiture. Un second choc me fît me cacher entre les sièges. Il me tirait dessus - à croire que la chanson ne lui plaisait pas ! Je redressais lentement la tête et regardais le toit. Plus rien. Je ramassais une chips et la croquais lentement. Le silence fût rompu par ce craquement doux et subtil. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit soudainement. En sortit un homme menotté, escorté par mes collègues. Je rangeais rapidement la banquette et frottais les sièges pour faire tomber les miettes. L'homme fût installé à l'arrière. Richard pris la place du conducteur et Ethan l'autre. La voiture démarra après que j'ai baissé le volume de la radio.

Ethan quittait mon bureau après avoir déposé les impressions des photos qu'il avait prises sur le toit. Une antenne relais, une seconde caméra et un gros boîtier métallique. L'intérieur était quelque peu compliqué : des fils électriques dans tous les sens et de toutes les couleurs, des tas d'inscriptions codées et des...

\- Bonjour !

\- Ha ! criais-je en sursautant.

\- Désolée, je fais tout l'temps ça... me répondit Vera.

\- Vera, que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai analysé les photos que vous tenez et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait sept ordinateurs ou autres boîtiers électroniques connectés en chaîne au boîtier trouvé sur le toit.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Ça veut dire que si quelqu'un contrôlait cette caméra il pouvait... voyons... un plus sept font huit, donc...

\- Il pouvait être à maximum huit kilomètres autour du lieu où nous avons trouvé la caméra ! lançais-je.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! La seule exception est le fait que la maisonnette est située à deux kilomètres de l'eau donc impossible que le pilote soit dans l'eau, sauf si en vérité il...

On toqua au mur à côté de mon bureau. Vera se retourna puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi, sourit et partit aussitôt. Trevor apparut, toujours aussi calme.

\- Barbara. me dit-il. Aucune trace de blessure quelconque n'a été trouvée lors de l'autopsie mais les analyses de sang révèlent qu'il y a environ trois grammes d'une substance inconnue dans un litre de sang prélevé.

\- Des injections ? demandais-je.

\- Probable. Mais si c'est le cas, cela peut signifier que nous faisons face à des professionnels.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Comme je vous le disais, il n'y a aucune trace de blessure, pas même une trace de seringue.

\- D'autres infos ?

\- Non, aucune. Si ce n'est que le nom de cette femme était Nadia Baick et qu'elle n'avait visiblement personne dans son entourage.

Le téléphone sonna après que le scientifique soit parti.

\- Renee ?

\- Ouaip ! J'ai des news. me dit-elle à travers le téléphone. On a trouvé un objet qui pourrait être l'arme du crime.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Une seringue, vide...

\- Revenez avec, on va faire des tests ! lançais-je. Attends... tu...?

\- ...Barbara ! lança Renee.

Ça se fait pas de raccrocher au nez des gens ! Enfin bref. Le plus important c'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Je sautais hors de mon siège et interpellait Trevor qui s'apprêtait à retourner aux labos. Je lui expliquais que mes collègues étaient - sûrement - en danger et nous partîmes vers la sortie sans que je prévienne Ethan et Richard. Le scientifique pris le volant de la voiture et démarra en trombe après qu'une autre voiture de police ait démarré.

\- Ne serait-il pas préférable de prévenir d'autres policiers et de les envoyer à cette adresse, le 22 Debbie Street ? me demanda-t-il tout en accélérant de plus en plus.

\- Je... Je sais pas... Vous pensez que je...

\- Il n'en est plus temps. Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

Je sortis de la voiture aussitôt, le scientifique me suivit. Aucun d'entre nous ne portait d'armes. J'ouvris rapidement la porte de la maison et indiquais à mon compagnon de me suivre. J'entrais dans une pièce et observais lentement tous les coins et recoins. Où sont mon père et Renee ? Cette pièce était vide. Il y avait des grincements qui semblaient venir du plafond. Le scientifique me tapota l'épaule et pointa le plafond du doigt sans prononcer un mot. Je le suivis dans la pièce suivante. Une petite pièce au milieu de laquelle il y avait un escalier. Les grincements étaient de plus en plus présents. Le scientifique monta les escaliers lentement et je le suivis en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Une nouvelle porte et une voix.

\- Cette seringue ne vous fera pas mal... ou presque...

Le scientifique se tourna vers moi et me fît un léger signe de tête. Il poussa violemment la porte et découvrit une salle remplie de matériel étrange au coeur de laquelle mon père et Renee étaient attachés et bâillonnés. Cette salle n'était approvisionnée en lumière que grâce à une épaisse fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait un homme qui observait Trevor. Je reculais lentement et me cachais dans les escaliers. L'homme dégaina un flingue qu'il pointa sur le scientifique. J'assistais à cette scène, impuissante. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et contactais immédiatement Ethan qui ne répondit pas. Puis Richard, en vain. Mon téléphone tomba en rade avant même que j'ai pu appeler quelqu'un d'autre. L'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus de mon pote scientifique. Je reculais encore dans les escaliers quand une des marches grinça sous mon - pourtant petit - poids.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda l'étrange agresseur.

Mais oui ! Faire du bruit ! Il fallait faire diversion - ou du moins essayer de leur sauver quelques secondes de vie... Je montais les escaliers rapidement avant de tirer le scientifique et de me mettre à sa place, face à l'homme au pistolet. Je me mis à claquer des doigts et à bouger mes jambes et peu à peu tout mon corps bougeait.

\- T'es qui ? me demanda-t-il. Qu'est c'tu fous ?

\- Je danse ! lui lançais-je. Et je peux chanter aussi !

Je tournais sur moi-même avant de prendre la pose et de chanter et danser en même temps.

\- ... Come and get your love... Chante avec moi ! lui dis-je en chantant. Come and get your looooove !

Soudain, et dans un timing parfait, la grande fenêtre à l'arrière du grenier explosa. Deux coups de feu firent reculer l'homme qui s'approcha aussitôt de la fenêtre. Je tirais Trevor vers les escaliers. L'homme hurla et nous tira dessus "à l'aveugle". Trevor se cacha sous les escaliers en attendant l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Je traversais les pièces, sautais par dessus les meubles et évitais les plus gros qui encombraient le passage. J'ouvris la porte et aperçus Richard et Ethan, flingues en main.

\- Préviens-nous, la prochaine fois. dit Richard.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et Ethan me balança un flingue. Ils entrèrent dans la maison en vitesse et foncèrent jusqu'aux escaliers. Je les suivais avec difficulté - trop d'émotions d'un coup - et atteins finalement le grenier. L'homme était menotté et tenu fermement par Ethan pendant que Richard enlevait les liens qui retenaient les collègues et que Trevor commençait à collecter certains des objets appartenant à l'agresseur. Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Quoi ? leur demandais-je. J'vous ai manqué ? Non... La chanson ?

\- On parlera de tes talents de chanteuse plus tard. me dit Renee. Au poste. Il faut qu'on fasse le point.

Et notre joyeuse petite troupe sortit - encore - de la jolie maison et repartit vers le poste.

L'équipe était réunie devant la salle d'interrogatoire - il est d'ailleurs 21:54 - dont Renee et Ethan venaient de sortir et Vera nous rejoignaient à ce moment-là.

\- Bon, tout le monde est là. déclara mon père. Commençons.

\- Nous avons interrogé Denis Filod, l'homme qui nous a menacé moi et Richard sur le toit de l'immeuble. dit Ethan.

\- Exact. continua Richard. Cet homme ne nous a rien apporté au niveau de l'enquête si ce n'est qu'il a avoué travailler pour quelqu'un...

\- Et il a aussi indiqué que son but n'était pas de nous tuer. reprit Ethan.

\- Bien. dit mon père. Renee, le deuxième ?

\- Benedict Parrt. rétorqua-t-elle. Il tenait à nous injecter des seringues d'un produit étrange dont monsieur Samuel pourra vous parler. Il a aussi avoué travailler pour quelqu'un mais ce "quelqu'un" nous est toujours inconnu.

\- D'accord. reprit mon père. Trevor, ce produit ?

\- Il s'agit d'un mélange de substances interdites par la loi. dit ce dernier en présentant une fiole de ce mélange. Le plus important, c'est la substance en plus grande quantité dans le mélange : un liquide strictement interdit appelé "J24N" et dont les propriétés ont été modifiées. Le but de ce liquide est, à l'origine, de booster les émotions chez une personne. Ainsi, il permet à n'importe qui qui en utilise d'être plus émotif en certaines situations. Si Nadia Baick a été tuée à cause d'une injection, c'était probablement une trop forte dose de ce mélange.

\- D'accord, merci pour ces informations. dit mon père. Vera, du nouveau ?

\- Oui ! lança-t-elle. Il semblerait que "l'ordinateur pilote" soit situé à 6,310 mètres de nous, en plein coeur de l'océan !

\- Euh...

\- Plus précisément, sur l'île Arkham. reprit-elle.

\- Donc. continua mon père. Notre criminel se cacherait sur l'île Arkham ?

Elle aquiesca d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien. reprit-il. Il nous est inutile de nous rendre sur l'île Arkham pour le moment, nous continuerons les recherches demain.

Il demanda à clore la petite réunion. Il était tard, mais impossible pour qui que ce soit d'aller dormir dans de telles conditions. Mon père m'ordonna quand même de rentrer avec lui à la maison.

Renee venait de me dire que les deux hommes étaient toujours en salle d'interrogatoire - si je veux leur faire un petit coucou - et partait à présent pour la salle de repos où Richard l'attendait avec un café. Il est 8:38 et ces petites aventures me reviennent à l'esprit les unes après les autres. Je repense à la feinte de la musique dans la voiture, à la prise d'otages dans la maisonnette et à la première visite dans cette même maison. Ces souvenirs effrayants me reviennent tous mais celui de la voiture est tout de même moins effrayant ! C'est surtout Ethan et Richard qui ont dû avoir peur... comme mon père et Renee quand ils étaient attachés... et que nous visitions la maison pour la première fois ! Et si le but de ces hommes n'était pas de nous tuer, mais de nous faire peur ? Je sautais de ma chaise et allais vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Je rentrais, saluais rapidement les deux hommes avant de m'asseoir devant eux.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous ne désiriez pas nous tuer. leur déclarais-je. Si vous m'avouez pour qui vous travaillez, nous pourrons réduire votre peine ! Qui vous a demandé de nous faire peur, et pourquoi ?

Après quelques minutes, je sortis triomphante de la salle. Mes collègues sortaient de la leur et se rendaient vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Je tapotais l'épaule de Renee, Ethan arriva à ce moment-là. Je leur expliquais la situation, ils me posèrent quelques questions puis je fonçais vers le bureau de mon père qui nous autorisa à nous rendre sur l'île Arkham tous les quatre. Un passage par le labo pour attraper deux flacons de l'étrange solution et je sortis enfin dans la rue où les collègues m'attendaient.

L'île d'Arkham était une île d'un peu plus de 4 kilomètres au coeur de laquelle était située le plus grand et le plus effrayant asile du monde : l'Asile d'Arkham - pas très original, ce nom. Description rapide : une cour rectangulaire autour de laquelle s'étend le bâtiment. Imaginez un couloir en forme de rectangle avec des petites salles et cellules. L'extérieur porte surtout l'aspect effrayant : les murs sont noirs, les vitres des fenêtres sont rouges et il y a quatre grandes tours à chaque coin du rectangle - plus d'autres tours au milieu de la cour. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée, tout le monde descendit dans un même élan. Richard poussa la porte, nous avançions vers l'accueil où nous présentions simplement nos badges avant de repartir aussitôt. Le bureau que nous cherchions était situé à l'exact opposé de l'entrée de l'asile. Notre vitesse de marche grandissait au fur et à mesure de nos pas. Quelques infirmières passaient sans prêter attention et ne nous remarquèrent pas. Nous avions franchi la moitié du premier couloir... plus que deux ! J'arrêtais mes collègues.

\- On va y passer la journée ! leur lançais-je.

\- T'as une autre solution ? demanda Ethan.

Je regardais à droite puis à gauche et vis un détenu se rendre vers une porte par laquelle il sortit. Je tournais la tête vers Renee. La même idée nous avait traversé l'esprit.

\- En avant ! déclara-t-elle en nous indiquant de la suivre vers la porte.

Elle la poussa et nous découvrîmes ensemble l'immensité de la cour des détenus. Nous reprîmes notre marche rapide. Les internés nous dévisageaient quand nous passions devant eux. Nous arrivions finalement de l'autre côté sans avoir eu de problème. Le bureau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Enfin ! Je toquais vivement à la porte et une voix nous invita à rentrer. L'homme nous observa tous un à un.

\- Docteur Jonathan Crane ? lui demandais-je.

\- En chair et en os. répondit-il.

\- Nous venons vous parler du meurtre de Nadia Baick.

\- Navré, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. reprit-il.

\- Si, vous savez. dit Renee. Denis Filod et Benedict Parrt travaillaient pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne connais pas ces personnes. rétorqua-t-il.

\- Monsieur Crane ? questionna Ethan. Vous connaissez un peu le J24N ?

\- C'est un produit interdit...

\- Oui. dit Richard en le coupant. Je suppose que vos cobayes sont consentants aux tests que vous leur faites subir ?

\- De... reprit-il. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Une liste de... continua Renee. Trente-six cobayes !

\- La peur... dit Ethan à son tour. Vous vous êtes toujours intéressé aux effets de la peur sur des sujets différents... avez vous peur, Jonathan ?

\- En tant que scientifique, je me dois de...

\- Excusez-moi. dis-je en le coupant. Nous aurions une question pour vous.

\- Je... dit-il en reprenant son calme. Je vous écoute.

\- Parfait. déclarais-je. Je suis une jeune scientifique au service d'un grand scientifique. Je sais que mon supérieur exerce depuis plusieurs années une activité illégale sur des patients choisis au hasard. Un jour, je décide d'avouer à la justice que mon supérieur fait des choses illégales. Que me conseillez vous de faire ?

\- Écoutez bien, bande de petits flics. répondit-il fermement et avec violence. Si vous pensez pouvoir m'arrêter grâce à trois preuves aussi ridicules, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes en bien mauvaise posture !

\- Dans ce cas... dit Richard. Trouvons des preuves tangibles.

\- Si vous pensez que ça va suffir. continua-t-il avec hargne. Cette fille est morte pour mes tests, ces tests, bien que illégaux, je les fais depuis des dizaines d'années alors même si vous m'arrêtez, vous devrez passer par la case tribunal.

\- Et nous dans tout ça ? demanda Ethan avec un faux air innocent. Pourquoi nous avoir inclus dans cette affaire ?

\- Mes tests ! lança-t-il encore. Vous n'étiez qu'une partie de mes tests. Votre peur a été comparée à celle des autres dans le but d'enrichir mon liquide de terreur.

\- Et, pourquoi tout nous avouer maintenant ? questionnais-je.

\- Jamais vous n'arriverez à me mettre en prison. Cet asile est mien, vous ne pourrez pas m'y enfermer. Et, dans le cas où vous y arriveriez, ce sera ma voix contre la vôtre, devant les juges.

\- Bien. déclara Renee en se levant. Rien ne sert de batailler pendant des heures. Jonathan Crane, nous vous arrêtons pour avoir tué Nadia Baick et pour avoir procédé à des tests à l'encontre de la loi.

\- Quoi ! lança-t-il. Je...

\- Vous voulez des preuves tangibles ? lui demandais-je ironiquement.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appuyait sur une touche qui enclencha le début d'un enregistrement.

"Cette fille est morte pour mes tests, ces tests, bien que illégaux, je les fais depuis des dizaines d'années..."

Je stoppais le téléphone, le rangeais et observais le docteur.

\- Ça vous va ? lui demandais-je. C'est votre parole contre la vôtre. Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. lui glissa Ethan.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! lança-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Vous avez raison. déclara Richard. Nous ne pouvons pas vous enfermer ici.

\- ...Vous allez adorer le poste de police et ses cellules. lui dis-je.

Le docteur Crane fût emmené par camion jusqu'au poste où il fût enfermé. C'est vrai, on aurait pu l'enfermer à Arkham mais mon père a refusé. Tous les cobayes ont eu le droit aux petits soins pendant près d'une semaine et Arkham redevint... euh... Arkham. Le mystère fût donc résolu en deux petites journées. Clancy nous autorisa même à rentrer à nos maisons respectives pour - je cite : "Nous remettre de nos frayeurs et autres émotions".


	5. Chapitre V : Le Crime devenu Cendres

Il avance lentement. Quelque chose glisse sur le sol avec une sorte de lourdeur, créant un craquèlement incessant. La femme est crispée dans son vieux fauteuil. Elle attend. Soudain une lame passe à travers le plafond, fait tomber des morceaux de bois qui appartiennent au parquet de l'étage et fait hurler la femme. Quelque chose dévale les escaliers dans un vacarme épouvantable et la porte qui donne sur ces escaliers s'ouvre brusquement. La femme se démène, tente de défaire ses chaînes. La chose qui est tombée de l'escalier se lève. C'est une silhouette, une ombre de corps, qui tient une hache teinte d'un sang sombre...

\- Ah ! hurlai-je en tombant de mon fauteuil.

J'ai la tête calée entre les pieds du siège, le bureau et le sol. Je gémis en tentant de pousser ce qui semble être le bureau mais rien n'y fait. Seule la poubelle se renverse devant mes yeux, après que j'aie donné un coup inutile au bureau. Des bruits de pas interviennent.

\- Barbara ? demande une voix qui est celle de Renee. Barbara ?

Elle me trouve enfin, sous le bureau, et tire la chaise pour me voir apparaître complètement et dans une position que je n'imaginai possible.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? me demande-t-elle avec un air dépité.

\- Je... Joue à cache-cache ! répondis-je précipitamment en me relevant.

\- Cache-cache ?

\- Oui... À des fins... De recherche ! continuai-je. Histoire de trouver des... Euh... Techniques de discrétion ?

\- Ouais, peu importe. soupira-t-elle. On nous a signalé un crime à une centaine de mètres d'ici ; tu viens ?

\- Ouaip !

Elle m'emmena dehors en passant par les bureaux de Richard et Ethan qui déclarèrent qu'ils allaient finir quelque chose avant de nous rejoindre. Et nous partîmes toutes deux, à pied, vers la Nolan Avenue.

Enfin nous y arrivions. La Nolan Avenue était une des rues les plus claires de Gotham. Disons qu'elle n'était pas si lumineuse que ça mais la ville était habituée à une atmosphère sombre qui dominait les rues en toutes saisons. Celle-ci était située à l'est et était donc illuminée par le soleil levant. Nous avons directement remarqué la scène de crime grâce aux bandes jaunes qui pendaient entre deux immeubles. Ces grandes bandes jaunes - qui indiquaient un lieu réservé à la police - bloquaient l'accès à une ruelle, ou plus précisément un cul-de-sac. Renee passa sous la bande et j'en fis de même pour observer la scène. Il n'y avait rien dans cette ruelle à l'exception de poubelles en métal remplies de déchets et d'une échelle de secours sombre qui couvrait une partie de l'immeuble de droite. Début de l'analyse de la scène et surtout de la victime qui est...

\- ... Morte avec une poubelle. déclarai-je avec une certaine incompréhension.

\- Brûlée. indiqua Renee à son tour. Les traces noires indiquent que la poubelle a pris feu et étant donné la tête que tire notre victime, elle avec la poubelle...

Le corps était toujours là mais parfaitement noir et dépourvu de chair. Quelques cendres étaient éparpillées sur le sol et d'après ma collègue, la poubelle avait sûrement pris feu la première. Autrement dit, le tueur a sûrement mis la victime à côté la poubelle et a mis feu à celle-ci, provoquant la mort de la personne dans le même temps. Aucun moyen donc, pour savoir qui est ce criminel. Des pas intervinrent dans nos pensées. Nous nous tournons et voyons une femme passer la barrière. La femme a de longs cheveux noirs, des lunettes de soleil et la peau noire et douce. Elle s'approche de nous, dans de petits talons gris, et passe la barrière. Elle sort de sa veste de médecin une carte et nous la montre.

\- Hanna Baker, médecin légiste. déclare-t-elle avec un joli sourire. Je viens pour le meurtre...

\- Enchantée. lance Renee en lui serrant la main. Renee Montoya, police criminelle.

\- Barbara Gordon. m'introduis-je à mon tour en lui serrant la main à mon tour. Euh... Aussi de la criminelle.

Elle me sourit encore avant de ranger sa carte et ses lunettes. C'est une femme un peu plus grande que moi et dotée d'une certaine classe. Elle s'approcha de la poubelle ou le mort se tenait et l'observa attentivement. Elle attrapa un gant dans sa poche, l'enfila et toucha le reste de tête du corps.

\- Il y a un impact. observa-t-elle en manipulant le crâne avec délicatesse. La tempe a été touchée par une arme à feu...

\- Rien d'autre ? questionna Renee.

\- Non, rien d'autre. répondit-elle en dégainant un téléphone et le portant à son oreille. Allô ? Envoyez un fourgon pour le corps...

Elle parlait au téléphone et je profitai de ces quelques instants pour observer la scène et prendre des notes. J'attrapais un carnet et écrivais rapidement ce que je pouvais observer. Je me rapprochais ensuite de l'échelle et observais avec attention les barreaux. Mais une question me vînt à l'esprit alors que Hanna parlait au téléphone.

\- Renee ! chuchotai-je pour attirer son attention.

Elle vînt à moi et me demanda ce que je voulais.

\- Le talc...

Elle comprît ce que je voulais faire et sortît de sa poche un peu de talc et un coton-tige. Elle appliqua lentement le talc sur le coton et frotta doucement l'échelle avec. Je passais délicatement un mouchoir sur le talc déposé et seules certaines particules restèrent sur l'échelle. J'avais raison ! Le talc restant formait trois jolies traces de doigt rondes. La graisse laissée par les doigts avait accroché talc. En frottant un peu, tout le talc non accroché à la graisse était parti, laissant place aux empreintes digitales.

\- Bien joué. déclara Renee avec un sourire en coin.

J'appliquais ensuite une petite bande de film plastique sur l'empreinte apparue, ce qui la répliqua à l'identique sur le papier transparent. Voilà ! Je rangeais alors le papier dans un sac sécurisé et déposais ce sac dans ma poche - non sans fierté, je dois dire. Enfin le médecin légiste arriva à la fin de sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Deux minutes ? Bien, merci. finit-elle avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers nous. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des empreintes digitales ! lançais-je avec fierté.

\- Excellent ! me répondit-elle avec une espèce d'étonnement. Un fourgon va arriver pour...

Elle fût coupée par le fourgon qui arrivait justement. Deux hommes, assez grands, forts et l'air professionnel, passèrent devant nous en enfilant des gants. Ils attrapèrent le corps avec délicatesse et le déposèrent sur un brancard spécial qu'un troisième homme avait sorti du fourgon. Puis ils rentrèrent de nouveau le brancard à l'arrière de la camionnette, montèrent un à un à côté du corps et Hanna grimpa à côté du conducteur.

\- Tu viens avec moi dans le camion ? demandais-je à Renee dans un amusement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? me rétorqua-t-elle. J'monte pas dans ce truc ! Vas-y si tu veux mais moi ce sera non...

Elle s'en alla en marchant tandis que le fourgon partait dans le même temps. Je décidais de la suivre après un long soupir.

Enfin au poste. Les hommes en costard et la médecin légiste sont passés devant nous, en direction de la salle d'autopsie. Cette salle se situe au niveau le plus bas de tout le département. Je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour détailler les différents étages. Tout d'abord, le "rez-de-chaussée". C'est ici que se trouvent notre section, c'est-à-dire la criminelle, et le bureau de Clancy O'Hara - mon pote ! À l'étage "moins un" se trouve les salles informatique et scientifique, où travaillent Trevor Samuel et Vera Dirk. Et à l'étage encore dessous - celui que l'on nomme donc le "moins deux" - se trouve la salle d'autopsie. Ensuite, aux deux étages du dessus - donc "un" et "deux" - se trouvent les bureaux d'accueil qui sont en charge d'accueillir les citoyens et le service de communication. Voilà pour le premier bâtiment. Le second bâtiment est à l'opposé de celui-ci, de l'autre côté d'une cour. Ce bâtiment ci abrite les forces spéciales, déployées uniquement en cas de forces majeures. Quant à la cour au centre... Personne n'y va ces temps ci, à cause du climat presque hivernal. Nous sommes arrivées au Q.G. il y a quelques minutes et Richard et Ethan viennent tout juste de nous rejoindre.

\- Vous étiez pas censés nous rejoindre ? demanda Renee aux deux garçons.

\- Si, jusqu'à ce que Jim nous demande de trouver Will Crow, un témoin. répondit Ethan aussitôt.

\- Qui-est-ce ? questionnais-je à mon tour

\- Il est serveur dans un bar à quelques rues de la Nolan Avenue.

\- Dans quelle rue travaille-t-il, exactement ?

\- Madison Taney Street...

\- Il n'y a pas de bar dans cette rue... me chuchotais-je à moi-même

\- Son rapport avec le crime ? demanda Renee.

\- Il a dit sortir du boulot quand il a vu un homme cagoulé en agresser un autre dans la petite ruelle. déclara Richard.

\- Que faisait-il là ? Et à quelle heure cela s'est produit ? lançais-je encore, avide de réponses.

\- Demande-lui. finit Richard en montrant la salle d'accueil de témoins d'un geste de la main.

Voilà une salle dont je n'avais jamais parlé ! À côté de la salle de repos - là où il y avait le Coca - se trouvait une salle quasiment identique où l'on accueillait les témoins. Un homme se tenait donc assis dans cette salle et patientait. J'enlevais ma veste, la posais sur mon siège et m'en allais vers la salle. J'ouvris brusquement la porte et l'homme tourna la tête vers moi dans un sursaut. Quelle sale gueule - pardon ! Il avait des yeux noirs, le teint mat et était parfaitement chauve. Il avait un t-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste en cuir noire et abîmée - bonjour le look... Je m'asseyais devant lui. Le blanc. Intérieur et extérieur. Il ne parlait pas, moi non plus et le silence se prolongeait jusque dans ma tête. Comment démarrer la conversation ? J'étais perdue ! Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller comme ça, c'était ridicule ! Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et mon sauveur parût, me tirant dans un élan de classe de ce moment de malaise. Richard claqua la porte et me lança un regard à demi énervé car il savait que je n'avais jamais interrogé quelqu'un auparavant - sauf en cours théoriques.

\- Will Benjamin Crow. commença-t-il avec un ton sévère et digne des plus grandes séries policières. Nous voudrions vous interroger quant au meurtre de la Nolan Avenue.

\- ... Exactement ! répliquais-je aussitôt.

Richard me lança un autre de ses regards furieux. Ça me paraissait être une bonne phrase sur le coup mais après réflexion, je dois dire que je me suis trouvée ridicule... Mais mon collègue retrouva son air diplomate et s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Décrivez nous ce que vous avez vu. reprît-il sur un ton plus serein.

\- J'ai vu un homme avec une capuche en tabasser un autre. rétorqua-t-il avec un air assez choqué. Et je n'ai même pas su réagir...

\- Avez-vous pu voir le visage de l'agresseur, ou ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son visage malgré la capuche ? interrogea Richard avec douceur en voyant que le témoin semblait anéanti.

\- Non... reprît ce dernier. Rien du tout...

\- Monsieur Crow ? demandais-je pour attirer son attention sur moi et pour couper Richard. Quel est le nom du bar où vous travaillez ?

\- Le Louisiana. rétorqua-t-il tandis que Richard me foudroyait de ses deux yeux débordants de colère. C'est sur la Madison Taney Street...

\- Quel est le nom de votre patron ? interrogeais-je encore Will.

\- Euh... Il...

\- Barbara ! s'interposa Richard en chuchotant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Alors ? demandais-je encore en ignorant mon collègue.

\- Mon patron s'appelle...

\- ... Merci ! lança Richard en tentant de cacher sa fureur. Ce sera tout.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dehors en vitesse. Il était plus furieux que jamais et moi aussi : je n'avais pas fini mon interrogatoire !

\- Non mais à quoi tu joues ? me demanda-t-il en explosant.

\- Richard, j'ai pas fini d'interroger ce...

\- Mais j'm'en fous de ça ! lança-t-il encore. Tu vois pas que ce mec est notre seul témoin ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu lui demandes si il a une belle vie, un job qui lui plaît...

\- Non mais... m'énervais-je à mon tour en le poussant un peu en arrière. Je cherchais à lui faire avouer des choses et toi, tu t'interposes comme ça, comme bon il te semble, alors que je suis en train d'enquêter ?

\- Enquêter ? s'esclaffa-t-il avec un rire nerveux. T'as deux mois d'expérience et tu t'prends pour la meilleure détective au monde ? Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, petite : passe ton chemin, ce job est pas fait pour toi.

Il me laissa enfin et s'en alla furieusement en bousculant Ethan qui essayait de le calmer et peut-être même de le raisonner. Je m'en allais au Q.G. dans un emportement. Ethan le suivît quand même et Renee vînt à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? me demanda-t-elle dans un soupir mais rassurante tout de même.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais une mauvaise flic... gémis-je en m'asseyant sur mon fauteuil. Et il a sûrement raison...

\- Non... Barbara. me répondit-elle avec plus de douceur. Il était en colère, il pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Encore une fois notre discussion se trouva coupée par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, les mêmes que ceux de tout à l'heure.

\- Barbara, Renee. nous salua la médecin légiste avec le même sourire qu'elle nous présentait un peu plus tôt. Les empreintes digitales ont passé les tests.

\- Parfait.

\- Nous avons aussi un nom pour la victime : Wendy Donnell. indiqua-t-elle encore.

Je me remettais peu à peu de mes émotions et sirotais mon Coca en observant les recherches de la médecin légiste et de Vera.

\- Bill Chase. déclarèrent les deux scientifiques ensemble.

\- C'est qui ? demandais-je entre deux gorgées de Coca.

\- Il travaille dans un bureau au sud de la ville... déclara Vera en lisant les informations écrites sur son écran.

\- ... Et habite dans l'immeuble Upper. finît Hanna. C'est un des deux qui entourent la ruelle de la scène de crime, celui où il y a l'échelle, pour être précise. De plus, c'est dans ce même immeuble qu'habitait notre victime.

\- Est-ce qu'ils se côtoyaient ? interrogea ma collègue.

\- Impossible de le savoir.

Renee acquiesça par un signe de tête et un léger soupir. Au moment où nous allions nous en aller, je vis la médecin légiste qui semblait vouloir parler mais qui s'était trouvée coupée par le départ de Renee. Je la retenais justement et nous écoutâmes ses dires.

\- J'ai observé avec plus d'attention le corps. nous dit-elle en sortant une radiographie de sa poche. Sa tête plus précisément.

\- Un impact... constatai-je en touchant la zone circulaire noircie de la radio.

\- Deux... finit-elle en nous présentant une seconde radio. Une balle à gauche et une balle à droite de sa tempe.

Le tueur aurait donc usé de deux balles pour tuer la victime. Hanna rangea ses photos et j'acquiesçai par un petit sourire avant que nous ne partîmes tout de nouveau vers la ruelle du crime, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses et le fameux Bill Chase.

Enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble, Renee sonna à la sonnette correspondante à l'appartement de l'homme que nous cherchions. Il y eût un bruit de frottements lorsque l'homme alluma son interphone puis sa voix rauque résonna au travers de celui-ci.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la grosse voix.

\- Monsieur Chase ? questionna Renee en suivant. Police de Gotham. Nous voudrions rentrer.

L'homme ne répondit pas, l'interphone se coupa et aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un crissement. Nous entrâmes directement et suivîmes le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Je passais devant et arrivais la première à la nouvelle porte qui était celle de l'immeuble de Bill.

\- Attention. me glissa Renee. Nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons affaire...

\- T'inquiète ! rétorquais-je avant de pousser la porte.

Cette porte, justement, refusa de s'ouvrir - le vent - et Renee afficha un rictus moqueur. Je ris jaune avant de toquer en reprenant mon sérieux. La poignée s'abaissa et dévoila un homme bourru, de taille moyenne et avec une cigarette entre les dents. Il nous invita à rentrer nonchalamment et c'est ce que nous fîmes. L'appartement était un bazar sans nom ! Le canapé, les rideaux, le plafond et les murs, les deux larges tapis et le mobilier qui composaient le salon - qui était la seule pièce - étaient sales, abîmés et grisés par la poussière. Ainsi vous comprendrez sûrement mon léger dégoût à l'entrée dans cette salle - et dire que ce type vit là-dedans... Mais nous n'étions pas là pour examiner ses goûts en matière de mobilier ni même son sens de la propreté ! Renee avait déjà commencé à lui parler, lui avait expliqué que nous étions ici pour le meurtre de Wendy Donnell et je l'entendais lui répondre entre deux bouffées de cigarette. J'approchais de chaque meuble, chaque mur et cherchais des indices - en vain. Je sentais son regard lourd peser sur mes épaules et je dois dire que ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. J'explorais le grand séjour tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation.

\- Et les traces de doigts sur l'échelle de secours ? interrogea Renee avec un côté pinçant. Les tests ont montré que c'étaient les vôtres.

\- Je...

\- Vous savez qu'il est interdit d'utiliser ces échelles, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle, l'ignorant et le mettant dans une situation encore plus gênante.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai utilisé cette échelle. confessa-t-il. Mais pas pour c'que vous croyez...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Très bien. déclara-t-elle avec un air légèrement narquois. Prouvez moi que j'me trompe.

Je décidai de ne pas écouter la suite de leur conversation. Il me semble qu'il expliquait à présent la raison de son utilisation de l'échelle mais je ne me fiais qu'à mon intuition qui m'indiquait de fouiller un vieux bureau en bois sale. Je tirai un premier tiroir du bureau et y découvrai quelques affaires sans importance. Mais le second recelait un bien plus grand trésor que des papiers ou stylos : un papier jaune ! Non, pas juste un papier de couleur jaune... Un papier jaune orné de la mention "Sean K. - (295)-252-234". Autrement dit : un nom et un numéro de téléphone. J'attrapai justement le mien et pris en photo le papier avant de refermer le tiroir. Puis je remuais quelques dossiers, livres déchiquetés et factures sur le bureau, essayant de trouver quelque autre indice. Il y avait une petite enveloppe sur laquelle était tamponné un étrange logo. Un cercle dans lequel se trouvaient, écrites en majuscules, les lettres...

\- A et... B !

Un bruit de craquèlement me fît sursauter. Une main sèche se posa sur mon épaule, telle un poignard que l'on enfoncerait dans la nuque d'une pauvre victime. La victime, c'était moi, en l'occurrence.

\- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? glissa l'étrange homme à mon oreille dans une sorte de sifflement désagréable qui me fît frémir. Ces documents sont assez... personnels. Si vous voulez bien les laisser à leur place...

\- Vos traces de doigt ont été retrouvées sur une échelle interdite à tous sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. rétorquai-je en me débarrassant de sa large main. Alors si il y a bien une personne ici qui ne devrait pas donner de leçons, c'est vous.

Renne arriva et m'adressa un regard interrogatif auquel je répondis par un sourire satisfait et un léger abaissement de tête. Aussitôt nous nous en allâmes du - trop - moche appartement et je pris soin de claquer la porte en sortant. Nous descendîmes au même escalier et gagnâmes la rue. Nous reprîmes notre marche vive vers le poste tout en discutant sur l'affaire.

\- T'as trouvé des trucs ?

\- J'ai un nom et un numéro de téléphone. répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai aussi vu une lettre cachetée mais rien d'exceptionnel, je pense...

\- Nous verrons bien. déclara-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait utilisé l'échelle pour rendre visite à sa vieille voisine du dessous qui n'était plus sorti de chez elle depuis plusieurs heures... souffla-t-elle.

\- C'était vrai ? demandais-je encore.

\- J'pense pas, non. Mais je m'en fous, c'est pas ça qui va nous aider à avancer dans l'enquête... finit-elle avec un air amusé et dans un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionnais-je en la voyant sourire.

\- Ça. répondit-elle en sortant de sa poche un petit objet gris orné d'un symbole bleu électrique. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais je lui ai volé !

\- T'es carrément barjo ! m'exclamais-je en riant un peu. Mais... C'est le même symbole que sur la lettre ! Un A et un B dans un cercle !

\- Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, nous sommes sûrement tombées sur des preuves sans le vouloir ! ria-t-elle une fois de plus.

Nous avancions tranquillement et arrivions enfin au département, en même temps qu'une splendide voiture de police. Deux hommes en descendirent et je reconnus la silhouette de Richard, derrière celle d'Ethan. Renee me tapota l'épaule avant de me le montrer du doigt.

\- Richard ! Richard ! l'appelais-je en trottinant vers lui. Richard !

Il se tourna légèrement et ne plissa pas en me voyant. Il m'ignora, simplement, et entra dans le poste après son collègue.

\- J'crois qu'il m'en veut toujours...

\- Oui ! lança Renee. Mais ça lui passera, t'en fais pas...

Elle avait probablement raison. Richard n'était pas le genre de type trop susceptible ni même le genre à s'énerver comme ça. Il avait pour habitude de porter service à tous et même si il n'était pas toujours très optimiste, il savait rassurer et garder son sang froid dans les situations difficiles ou angoissantes et redonner du courage à ses collègues. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour notre relation.

Je venais de discuter avec Ethan. Il m'avait dit qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Richard mais il m'a aussi dit que celui-ci ne s'était pas confié à lui quant à notre désaccord. Sans doute voulait-il oublier ça, tourner la page. Ou bien peut-être ne désirait pas en parler à quiconque du fait qu'il ne veuille pas me parler. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose mais je pensais tout de même que sa réaction était un peu exagérée. On peut bien interroger un témoin ou un suspect plusieurs fois, pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Mon idée me paraissait bonne étant donné les dires de ce type. Il avait indiqué travailler dans un bar de la Madison Taney Street mais j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucun bar sur cette rue. Et ce Bill Crow ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Si Will Crow était lié au crime plus que s'il était un simple témoin, alors j'étais persuadé que Bill Chase était aussi dans le coup. Je n'avais cessé de rechercher à quoi correspondait le logo de la lettre sur internet mais rien. Renee sortît enfin du bureau de mon père en compagnie de ce dernier et ils me rejoignirent au Q.G.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? me demanda mon père.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Interroger la fille de Bill Chase. répondit Renee.

\- Interroger ? questionnais-je avec une sorte de petit rire. Nan. Je sais pas faire ce genre de trucs...

\- Arrête de jouer à la gamine. rétorqua Renee en s'emportant mais en restant tout de même sympathique. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais très bien que Richard ne prenait pas ce...

\- Je parle pas de Richard. la coupais-je. Je parle de moi et de moi seulement. Je suis pas faite pour ce genre de choses... Je sais pas faire.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu viennes avec moi ! lança mon père. Je vais t'apprendre à interroger, c'est pas si difficile...

\- Non, papa...

\- Si c'est un ordre ? me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai avant de répondre par un sourire et de me lever avec lenteur. Puis il m'emmena vers la salle où se trouvait précédemment notre premier témoin. Il avait été libéré et remplacé par une femme aux cheveux noirs et mi courts qui portait un mouchoir à ses yeux. Mon père entra et la salua. J'eus un doute avant d'entrer, quelques secondes de réflexion, un arrêt. Je me doutais bien que cette chance serait sûrement ma dernière pour faire mes preuves, mais comment ? Comment pouvais-je poser la bonne question ? Comment pouvais-je ne pas me tromper ? Mon père me tira dans la salle et hors de mes pensées. La jeune femme séchait ses yeux mouillés et nous regardait avec détresse. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé d'en face et mon père engagea la conversation.

\- Lauren Crow ? questionna-t-il avec douceur. Vous avez voulu témoigner quant à la situation de votre père, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. balbutia-t-elle en reniflant. Mon père... N'est pas un meurtrier...

\- Pardon, mais... coupa mon père avec une certaine incompréhension. Nous ne l'avons pas accusé de crime. Il était seulement témoin de...

\- Je sais ce que vous pouvez penser ! lança-t-elle en se levant brusquement, ce qui nous fît sursauter, et en nous menaçant sans même bouger des doigts. Mon père n'est pas un meurtrier, c'est la faute de ce type...

\- Qui ? demandais-je en me levant à mon tour et en rompant le silence qui me hantait.

\- Je sais plus... C'est... C'est...

J'attendais la réponse et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer deux scientifiques vêtus de blouses blanches et d'un petit blason : "Arkham Asylum". Un s'approcha de nous hâtivement et le second tenait des menottes en fer.

\- Mademoiselle, monsieur. déclara le premier. Nous devons récupérer cette patiente.

\- Pardon, mais... m'interposai-je.

\- Désolé. finît l'homme en me repoussant sur le côté.

Il attrapa violemment la femme et me poussa encore, près de mon père, avant que l'autre ne lui mette les menottes. Mais la femme les bouscula, se démena pour rester.

\- Brown ! lança-t-elle en criant, hystérique. Il s'appelle Brown !

\- Mais qui ? demandais-je en essayant de me faufiler entre les deux gardes et d'atteindre la femme.

\- Celui... Il l'a tué ! lança-t-elle encore.

\- Barbara ! me rattrapa mon père.

\- Attends... lui glissais-je avant de m'adresser encore à la femme. Qui a tué qui ?

\- Brown... se démena-t-elle. Il a tué... Mon père !

\- Quoi ? demandais-je en vain.

Mais la femme disparût dans le poste et mon père me maintenait, tout comme les deux gardes avait maintenue la pauvre folle. Je me tournais vers lui.

\- Écoute, tu pourras penser ce que tu veux. commençais-je hâtivement. Que je suis pas une bonne flic, que je sais pas ce que je fais, bref ! Penses ce qu'il te plaît mais il y a un truc louche qui se passe. Si nous ne nous aidons pas les uns les autres, alors on est dans une sacrée...

\- ... Barbara. me coupa-t-il encore une fois. C'était très bien.

\- Qu... Comment ? balbutiais-je en craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Tu as su t'entretenir avec elle mieux que je ne l'aurais fait et tu as fait mieux. me consola-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es battue pour avoir des preuves, et ce malgré le fait que les gardes aient tenté de t'en empêcher. Peu de flics font ce genre de chose.

Wow ! Pardon. Je rêve ou bien je me suis faite féliciter ? Et par mon père en plus de ça - je suis choquée. Il tira alors un petit dossier beige de derrière lui et me le présenta. C'était le dossier du meurtre ! Avec toutes les photos, preuves et les témoignages à l'intérieur.

\- Résous cette enquête. finit-il. Mais ne t'en occupe pas seule. Tes collègues vont t'aider.

\- Non. soupirais-je avec un léger rictus. Richard, lui...

\- Richard ? demanda une voix masculine en nous coupant.

Nous nous tournâmes aussitôt et devinez qui nous avons aperçu ?

\- ... Richard ! lançais-je.

\- Désolé pour l'autre jour... s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant de moi. J'étais pas bien, j'ai pas fait attention...

\- Non, c'est moi. répondis-je, gênée. J'ai été stupide, j'ai voulu faire la "super flic" qui résout tout... Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était nul.

\- Pardon. s'interposa mon père. Vous pouvez garder les excuses pour plus tard ?

\- Oh. Euh oui...

\- Nous avons un crime à résoudre. lançais-je en serrant la main de mon collègue.

Nous sortîmes enfin de la salle et Ethan arriva en compagnie de Renee. Ce qui s'est passé fait un peu "déjà vu de film", non ? Enfin bref, j'étais heureuse que notre amitié soit redevenue intacte - malgré ce moment un peu étrange dans le fond - et que toute notre bande puisse à nouveau travailler dans de bonnes conditions. J'attrapais quelques feuilles, demandais aux autres de prendre leurs informations. Vera - dans son habituelle démarche folle - et Hanna arrivèrent aussitôt et nous nous installâmes tous autour d'une table.

\- C'est l'heure de tout mettre au point. déclarais-je en posant mes mains sur la table. Renee, après toi.

\- Wendy Donnell a été trouvée morte brûlée au coin de la Nolan Avenue ce matin même, il y a un peu plus de quatre heures. posa-t-elle en montrant deux photos du corps. Deux trous dans la tête, le corps noir et recouvert de cendres, dans une poubelle. Ethan ?

\- Un témoin et un suspect. continua celui-ci en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête. Notre témoin est Will Crow, qui travaillerait dans un bar dans la Madison Taney Street. Le problème est qu'il n'y a aucun bar dans cette rue et que ce témoin n'a quasiment rien vu à la scène.

\- Il nous aurait menti ? demanda Renee.

\- Probablement. glissa Ethan. Notre suspect, ensuite, est Bill Chase. Il vit dans le même immeuble que la victime, c'est-à-dire celui à côté de la ruelle où elle a été tuée. Il ne travaille plus et sa fille, Lauren, est internée à Arkham. Les empreintes de doigts de Bill ont été trouvées sur l'échelle de secours de son immeuble, ce qui en fait le suspect principal.

\- J'ai aussi trouvé un numéro étrange et un signe encore plus étrange dans son appartement. continuais-je.

\- Et il avait aussi un alibi à deux balles ! lança Renee en riant.

\- Il nous reste donc deux possibles pistes. dit Richard après avoir réfléchi aux dires de chacun. L'étrange symbole et le numéro de téléphone associé au nom.

\- En parlant de ce numéro de téléphone... coupa Vera. Il s'agit de celui de Sean Kenneth, qui selon notre base de données, est au chômage...

\- Comme Bill Chase...

\- ... Et notre victime. annonça Hanna en nous étonnant tous.

\- Euh...

\- Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître... continua-t-elle en se plaçant au centre. Les recherches que j'ai effectuées avec Vera nous ont permis de découvrir que toutes les personnes liées au meurtre étaient au chômage, dans le cas où l'on considère que Bill a menti sur le fait qu'il travaillait dans un bar.

\- Attendez. coupais-je en soufflant. En quoi ça nous apporte quelque chose ?

\- C'est pas la première fois que j'vois ça. dit Renee. On dirait un meurtre prémédité, comme si ils avaient prévu de tuer cette Wendy à l'avance, et en groupe.

\- Donc, admettons que ces quatre personnes se connaissaient et que Bill nous a effectivement menti sur sa situation professionnelle. posais-je en frottant mon front avec deux de mes doigts. Les trois hommes, Bill, Will et Sean, auraient tué Wendy pour une raison mystérieuse. Au milieu de tout ça s'ajoute le symbole sur la lettre, mais passons. La question que je pose est de savoir qui a tué cette fille. C'est bien gentil d'émettre des hypothèses mais il nous faut des preuves irréfutables. Nous touchons au but, mais il nous manque quelque chose, un détail. À nous de le trouver.

Tous me regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'espoir - comme dans les films ! Je dois tout de même dire que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de finir cette enquête. J'avais tout prévu sur la répartition des tâches et j'annonçais à tout le monde mes plans.

\- Bien. commençai-je. Il ne nous manque plus qu'à trouver qui est notre tueur. Nous avons trois suspects, il faut leur faire avouer.

\- Et si nous nous trompons ? demanda Richard.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons plus qu'à recommencer nos recherches depuis le début. rétorquai-je. Je nous donne quelques minutes pour trouver un moyen de les faire plier...

\- ... J'en ai un. coupa Hanna avec un sourire - un peu effrayant. Sean Kenneth était désemparé quand nous l'avons appelé. Il semblait vouloir cacher quelque chose et paraissait effrayé quand je disais le mot "meurtre".

\- J'ai compris. répondis-je aussitôt.

Elle me tapa dans la main et je la suivis à l'extérieur en priant tous les autres de me suivre - à l'exception de Vera - et en leur disant que j'allais leur expliquer ma nouvelle idée une fois dans la voiture.

Ils adorent mon idée ! Chacun connaissait son rôle et nous descendîmes tous de la voiture dans un même élan.

\- Bien, merci. finit Hanna en raccrochant et avant de ranger son téléphone. Selon la direction, il est dans ce magasin de vêtements.

\- Parfait ! m'exclamais-je. Vous me rejoignez à l'intérieur ?

\- Pas de souci. répondis Richard avec un sourire en coin.

L'église sonna 17:00 et je rentrais aussitôt dans le magasin. J'étais prête pour le plan. Je me promenais donc entre les rayons, l'air de rien, regardant quelques t-shirts, jeans et chaussures. Un bourdonnement résonna dans mes tympans.

\- Aïe ! lançais-je en me penchant, de manière à ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autres.

\- Allô ? demanda une voix amusante dans mon oreille.

\- Oui, Vera... répondis-je.

\- Tu me reçois, Barbara ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Super. Bon, écoute, les oreillettes ont encore quelques problèmes de son, donc si tu entends un bruit qui fait mal aux oreilles, c'est normal.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué...

\- Bref ! coupa-t-elle en toussotant, comme pour reprendre son sérieux. Tu vois notre homme ?

\- Euh... Non. Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Pas très grand, les yeux marrons, cheveux châtains...

\- ... Le teint très pâle ?

\- Oui, c'est... Tu le vois ? hurla-t-elle.

\- Ah !

\- Oups, pardon. s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je le vois. soupirais-je en touchant la douleur.

\- Génial ! Je préviens les autres.

Elle a le chic pour faire des entrées amusantes et inattendues, il faut lui reconnaître ça... L'homme était à deux portants de t-shirts de moi. Il observait innocemment les vêtements, comme un type normal. La porte du magasin sonna, je compris que le plan commençait maintenant. Mes trois collègues étaient entrés hâtivement et cherchaient le meurtrier. Soudain une main m'attrapa, puis une seconde. Les deux m'enpoignèrent, me tournèrent vers eux.

\- Mademoiselle, nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre de Wendy Donnell. dit Richard en parlant assez fort.

\- Je...

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence ! parla Ethan encore plus fort.

J'arrêtai donc de parler et obéis aux deux flics qui m'avaient arrêté... Ou presque.

\- Maintenant. glissais-je en chuchotant.

Ils me lâchèrent et j'attrapais le flingue d'Ethan avant de le pointer sur lui. Le peu de foule présent dans le magasin s'horrifia - le suspect aussi.

\- Cassez-vous où j'tire ! hurlais-je aux deux flics.

\- Sortez tous ! lança Renee à la foule en ouvrant la porte du magasin.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Après quelques secondes et après que tout le monde soit bien sorti, je rendais son flingue à Ethan et me mis à rire comme rarement auparavant. Les autres en firent de même.

\- Bon, allez. dit Ethan en reprenant son sérieux et en tendant une paire de menottes. Finissons-en.

Il m'enfila les menottes et je repris à mon tour mon sérieux. Mes trois collègues m'emmenèrent à l'extérieur, où toute la foule s'inquiétait. J'étais menottée, maintenue par deux bonshommes et observée par les regards terrifiés d'une foule abasourdie.

\- La police de Gotham nous a sauvé de celle qui a tué Wendy Donnell ! hurla Hanna qui s'était mêlée à la foule.

Aussitôt tous applaudirent mes collègues, leurs héros. Il y avaient des cris de joie et tous s'écartèrent pour nous laisser rejoindre la voiture. Là, nous fîmes mine de prendre notre temps pour démarrer, de manière à ce que la foule se dissipe. J'aperçus Ethan et Richard partir rapidement mais je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça quant à ce qu'ils faisaient. Renee m'enleva les menottes et sortît, me laissant seule dans la voiture où j'avais été "enfermée" en voyant qu'il restait quelqu'un dehors. Bingo.

\- Monsieur ? demanda Renee en feignant de ne pas le reconnaître. Nous pouvons vous aider ?

\- Oui. Je... balbutia le type qui devenait plus blanc que nature. Qu... Quel était le nom de la victime ?

\- Wendy Donnell. rétorqua ma collègue en cachant toujours plus son jeu. Vous la connaissiez ?

\- Euh... Eh bien... Euh... Oui.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Mais... Je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois... que vous faites erreur. balbutia-t-il encore.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

\- Je connaissais la victime. continua-t-il. Et je connaissais aussi le tueur... J'étais son complice.

Renee sourit et l'emmena à la voiture où il nous expliqua tout - après s'être longtemps questionné sur le fait que je sois passé de tueuse à flic en dix secondes.

Nous sommes dans le bureau de mon père. Je suis avec lui et Sean, quid fait ses aveux sous l'écoute d'un enregistreur.

\- Donc, si je résume tout ce que vous avez dit... dit mon père en observant ses notes. Vous, Bill, Will et Wendy, travaillez pour un homme mystérieux dont vous ne pouvez pas parler et qui vous a chargé de la tuer après qu'elle vous aie fait une crasse, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui. confessa-t-il. Mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas tuée.

\- Oui, ce que vous nous avez dit, si j'en crois mes notes... indiqua-t-il en consultant ses écrits. Est que vous avez prévenu Bill qu'elle se trouvait dans la Nolan Avenue. Puis, il l'a attirée dans cette ruelle sombre pour lui "dire quelque chose". Ensuite, Will a utilisé l'échelle de secours de son appartement pour les rejoindre et, pendant que Bill la maintenait, lui a mis deux balles dans les tempes. C'est cela ?

\- Oui, puis ils ont mis le feu à une poubelle avant de la balancer à l'intérieur. finit-il.

\- Bien. conclût mon père. Merci pour ces informations. Vous avez une semaine pour appeler le tribunal. Vous serez jugé et les juges choisiront de la sentence qui vous sera donnée.

Sean détala aussitôt et mon père coupa l'enregistrement. Il me donna la cassette de l'enregistrement et me pria d'aller arrêter les deux hommes. Je sortis en lui souriant et rejoins aussitôt Ethan et Renee qui m'attendaient, clés et menottes en mains, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et Richard ? demandais-je. Il ne vient pas ?

\- Richard... est... hésita Ethan.

\- ... Occupé. finît Renee.

\- C'est-à-dire ? questionnais-je encore.

À cela ils ne répondirent pas mais détalèrent vers la rue en me tirant par le poignet. J'aperçus tout de même Richard discuter avec mon père. Il semblait pressé et parût le remercier autant qu'il le pouvait. De plus en plus étrange.

Enfin nous arrivions au poste, maintenant les deux bonshommes bien attachés. Nous rentrâmes aussitôt et de suite, des agents s'emparèrent des deux hommes et les menèrent en prison.

\- Faites gaffe, les mecs ! leur lançais-je en riant. Ces deux là sont des tueurs !

Personne n'a ri à ma blague - déçue. Bon, je sais, c'était carrément pas drôle mais bon... Bref !

\- Vous savez ce qui me ferait vachement plaisir ? demandais-je à mes deux collègues en me tournant vers eux. Un bon Coca et...

Ils ne sont plus là. Super. Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont, tous ? J'en ai marre de me retrouver tout le temps toute seule et... Aïe ! Ouh... J'aurais pas dû frapper cette poutre, ça fait vachement mal...

\- Barbara ?

\- Ah ! criais-je encore.

\- Tu viens ? me demanda mon père.

\- Euh... Ouais ? répondis-je au hasard. Ils sont où les autres ?

\- T'es pas au courant ?

\- Non... Un meurtre ? demandais-je avec une sorte d'excitation.

\- Non, non. ria-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il me montra une photo. Pas de réaction. Attends deux secondes...

\- Un bébé ? demandais-je encore. Y'a vraiment des gens qui sont assez dingues pour buter des bébés ? Bon, peu importe. Où il est ce cadavre de deux ans ?

\- Non, je crois que tu n'comprends pas... souffla-t-il encore avec un petit rire. C'est Richard...

\- Richard quand il était bébé ? pouffais-je en regardant encore la photo. J'vais le prendre en photo, tu permets ? Comme ça, j'vais pouvoir l'afficher sur Facebook à son anniv'...

\- Elle s'appelle Jessica.

\- Bonjour, Jessica. C'est qui au juste ? questionnais-je encore, ne comprenant pas là où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est la fille de Richard.

\- Quoi ! explosai-je de rire. T'es en train de me dire que Richard est papa ? J'crois qu'il faut que tu dorme, les enquêtes ça doit te monter au cerveau...

\- Elle est née il y a un peu plus d'une heure. reprît-il en souriant. Tu viens ? Tout le monde nous attend là-bas.

\- Attends, t'es pas sérieux ?

\- Si tu ne crois plus ton propre père...

Je lui sautais au cou, à la limite de l'étrangler et l'embrassait mille fois.

\- Mais c'est génial ! m'exclamais-je. Richard est papa !

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis...

\- ... Pas le temps de causer ! le coupais-je en le tirant dehors et vers la voiture. Allez, papounet, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

J'étais surexcitée ! Richard était enceinte... Euh, non... Richard était papa ! Ce qui expliquait les comportements étranges de tous... Nous partîmes directement vers l'hôpital et je me promettais de tout faire pour devenir la marraine de la petite Jessica. Je songeais à présent à l'enquête que nous avions résolue. C'était définitivement le métier que je voulais exercer. Cette adrénaline, cette excitation à l'idée de résoudre des mystères était plus qu'un rêve de gamin, c'était devenu ma vie, mon rêve. Je pensais aux enquêtes passées. Toutes seraient comme celles là ? Peut-être les meurtriers sont-ils tous les mêmes, ou peut-être ne sont-ils et ne seront-ils que de plus en plus dangereux, de plus en plus fous, de plus en plus meurtris ?


End file.
